Existencia Impia
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: La Segunda Parte de La Pluma Encadenada."Lo unico que quiero es lo mejor para todos, en especial para el...y si para eso tengo que desaparecer, no me importa hacerlo.¿Pero que hago con esto dentro de mi? ahora no puedo renunciar...por nada" Pausada
1. Chapter 1

**_JAJA si, aunque no lo crean aqui estoy contra historia (y luego me pregunto por que me tardo en subir) Bueno, esta no estan nueva...oh si...primero que nada, les aclaro que esto que van a leer, se trata de lo que sera la segunda parte de La Pluma Encadenada, quien haya leido esa historia y le haya gustado y quiera mas...pues aqui los complazco._**

**_Segundo, este es solo un capitulo de prueba, si la historia no es bien recibida...pues la eliminare, pero si lo es la continuare, aunque para hacerlo me tardere mas por que estoy trabajando aparte en mis fincs de Twilight, pues en los que tengo en esta misma seccion que estan esperando, diremos que Dark Princess y Promesas y Esperanzas tienen prioridad por ahora, por eso...aviso. Aun asi no duden en mandarme su opinion sobre este finc, esta influira mucho en mi decision de continuarla o borrarla._**

**_¿Por Que? Pues por que por una parte senti que el "fin" que le deje a PE estaba bien, pero cuando la historia la idee en mi mente, esta ya tenia segunda parte mucho antes de ser terminada. Pero cuando llegue al final, no sabia si continuar, y si la segunda parte agradaria tanto como agrado la primera...o simplemente dejarla ahi. Si, soy completamente insegura xD en fin, los dejo a su criterio y aqui corto por que ya me alargue...como siempre. _**

**_See ya soon. No olviden su review. saludos especiales a Adunafael, Danielle, Shinigami y Saoran. Se les quiere!!! a mis lectoras y/o escritoras favoritas. Y a Kara que aunk no se ha sabido nada de ella desde hace mucho, aun se le recuerda. XOXO a todas!!!_**

**Capitulo 1 **

Era refrescante. El no entendía porque, pero simplemente era refrescante. Si por él fuera, se quedaría todo el tiempo en ese lugar, en ese parque. Viendo la vida vivir.

Jóvenes amantes, jugando a esconderse del mundo. Madres y padres cuidando de los infantes que inventaban sus pequeños mundos de fantasía para convivir entre ellos, mientras se encontraban bajo la vigilante mirada de sus progenitores. Que platicaban entre ellos.

Quería recordar cuando era uno de ellos, cuando cuidaba del pequeño Gabriel pero algo dentro de él se contraía de dolor. Ciertamente amaba a su hijo, el pronto se graduaría de la universidad y estaba por casarse con la preciosa chica que conoció ahí. Como padre, había terminado. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía…insatisfecho?

Era algo que no entendía, era como si le faltara una pieza. Suspiro. No siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en que todo estaba bien. Y sabia que no era el único en sentir esa especie de…vacio. Su esposa a diario lo comentaba. Incluso Gabriel. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?

-¡Es mi turno!- grito una niña a su hermano que andaba en una bicicleta

-No

-Mama dijo que era de los dos. Tienes que compartirla- exigió la niña

-No quiero-

-Le diré a mama- el niño se encogió de hombros mientras seguía andando en la bicicleta. La niña grito a su madre y corrió hacia una mujer joven. La madre la recibió tranquilamente mientras la niña lloriqueaba por tener su espacio en el juguete. Mientras el hermano se defendía a lo lejos.

Un amago de sonrisa se quiso plantar en el. Esa escena era como un recordatorio, aunque, eso era imposible. Nunca tuvieron más hijos que Gabriel, y este siempre fue demasiado tranquilo, y con sus amigos era muy compartido, entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Son lindos, ¿No?-escucho, se giro para ver quien le dirigía la palabra. Su cerebro tardo en procesar la imagen, y es que era la imagen de la perfección lo que tenía delante de él.

La joven era alta, piernas largas y piel blanca, pálida. Sus ojos, amables, de un delicioso color que le recordaba el café con leche. Su rostro triangular era enmarcado por su cabello castaño que caía en capaz. La joven tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro –casi coqueta- pero a pesar de admitir estar delante de alguien imposiblemente hermosa, no sentía lujuria; por el contrario, una ola de calor afectuoso le lleno. Sentía que la conocía. Se dio cuenta que estaba tardando en hablar, como si él fuera otra vez un joven que no sabe que decir para acercarse a la chica que le atraía. Estupido, pensó.

-Sí, lo son hasta que se enojan- ella se rio, una risa como de campanillas mientras, se sentaba a su lado en el banco del parque en el que estaba

-Cierto, es mejor correr- sonrió y le extendió la mano- Marian Schneider- él se quedo paralizado por un segundo antes de tomarla.

-Víctor, Víctor Shein-

-Un gusto-

-Es todo mío- tardo en soltar su mano, y cuando lo hizo fue como si se estuviera alejando de una hoguera reconfortante. Extraño.

-Marian es un lindo nombre- dijo, sintiéndose tonto. Pero la joven no parecía molesta ante eso

-¿Lo cree?- ella frunció el ceño- Si, tal vez lo es. Pero muchos me dicen Lilith-

-Me gusta más Marian. Si tuviera una hija, le pondría así- sonrió, y por dentro una parte de él se contrajo en dolor. ¿Una hija? Vio que la joven fruncía el ceño levemente antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de ¿lastima?

-¿Tiene hijos?- pregunto curiosa, renovando su sonrisa, como si quisiera borrar esas péqueñas palabras

-Uno. Se llama Gabriel, está por terminar la facultad y pronto se casara-

-Ah- dijo entre un tono seco y sorprendido- Así que el chico cumplirá las expectativas-

-¿Expectativas?-pregunto curioso, ella hablaba como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Como si conociera a Gabriel ¿lo conocería? La joven se encogió de hombros

-Ya sabe. Todo hijo quiere complacer a su padre, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo. Si el padre quiere que estudie…estudia. Si el padre quiere que se case…se casa. Sin importarle un bledo el- frunció el ceño, y sintió un alo de ira ¿ella estaba insinuando…que Gabriel era un títere que hacia lo que él quería?

-Esta juzgando sin conocer. Mi hijo no es así- la chica tubo un brillo perspicaz

-¿lo cree? Tal vez su hijo ha decidido ocultárselo siempre, solo obedece y usted esta regodeándose en el "buen padre" que es y no se da cuenta- definitivamente la chica estaba siendo mal educada. Para ser bonita era increíblemente condescendiente.

-Mi hijo no haría eso- ella se encogió de hombros, ignorando el tono de enojo que se notaba en la voz de él.

-Tal vez…-Silencio, un silencio extraño. Era como si fuera incomodo y cómodo a la vez. Como si una de las partes disfrutara de él, porque estaba disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que era él quien disfrutaba de eso.

A pesar de todo, la chica tenía carácter. Y una extraña sensación le sobrecogió, un deseo…de que ella fuera su, hija. Como si ella escuchara eso, lo miro. Su mirada tenia entre un toque de alivio y tristeza. Y por alguna razón deseo abrazarla, como si se tratara de alguien querido que se fue hace mucho y por fin regreso, pero eso era imposible. Nunca la había visto.

Ella suspiro.

-Simplemente…se fue-

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto sus oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo en una débil voz. Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, me tengo que ir. Fue bueno platicar- se levanto; otra vez esa sensación, no quería que se alejara. Quería atraerla a él y abrazarle y decirle que no se volviera a ir. Le hacía falta. Necesitaba de ella. Y él la protegería de ahora en adelante, siempre, si se quedaba con él.

-Hasta pronto- dijo, deseando que fuera así. Extendió su mano, la joven la miro por un segundo pero en lugar de tomarla, se agacho y le dio un débil beso en la mejilla que le lleno de algo nostálgico, como si fuera un acto que acostumbraba a hacer, y extrañaba.

-Adiós- dijo ella, con tono triste. Claro, tal vez ella era de las chicas que siempre se despedían, por que no estaban seguras de que volvieran a ver a la persona

-Espero volverla a ver- dijo, tratando de aliviar su dolor y el de ella. Una débil sonrisa bailo en sus perfectos labios

-Igual. Salúdeme a su familia.- inclino levemente la cabeza y se retiro. El la miro alejarse.

Noto que su cuerpo se tensaba, como si le exigiera que corriera tras ella. Detenerla a su lado siempre. Ella no volvería a alejarse de su cuidado. Jamás. Pero ella ya se había ido.

Marian. Lindo nombre. Un nombre que ahora le quemaba su corazón. Su pequeña Marian

"_Papi, ya no soy pequeña"_ le pareció oír una voz infantil en su mente, y sintió su garganta escocer mientras sonreía, y una lagrima se perdida en su mejilla.

-Pero siempre serás mi Marian. Mi niña- susurro, hacia donde había visto desaparecer a esa linda joven.

De verdad, que los años ya le golpeaban.

Ella no volteo atrás. Una parte de ella quiso, la parte de ella que también la hizo viajar hasta ahí. La parte que no quería renunciar a su humanidad. Era tonto, ella ya no era humana. Y ese hombre sentado en ese banco, su padre. El no representaba eso.

Marian camino por las calles, sin tomar nota en los que la miraban. Solo quería llegar a él. Olvidar esa sensación de pérdida. Era tonta, ella desde hace mucho había perdido a sus padres. Y ellos jamás recordarían si quiera su rostro. Pero ella había necesitado probárselo.

Por eso había venido hasta aquí, por eso se había sentado al lado del hombre que fue, su padre. El hombre que la recibió en este mundo, que la protegió cuando era indefensa. El hombre que la quiso doblegar, pero que también le enseño lo que era voluntad.

Tal vez, lo único que quería era borrar de su mente la última imagen de su padre y sustituirla por otra. Pero aquel hombre apenas y se figuraba al padre que había sido. Este era débil, cansado e indefenso; muy diferente al hombre altivo, duro pero a la vez cariñoso que alguna vez fue. Suspiro.

Ni siquiera noto cuando al fin había llegado al hotel o cuando se había adentrado al elevador. Solo quería llegar a él.

Camino por el largo pasillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde sabia la esperaba. Apenas iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, y antes de reaccionar –aun con sus sentidos nuevos- algo le había tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado dentro de la habitación. Estaba atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo que la sostenía, abrazada a él mientras la besaba de la manera más feroz que era capaz. Como si fuera la primera y última vez que la besara.

Ella respondió de igual forma, mientras todo se iba. No perdía humanidad, no perdía familia. Todo lo que importaba era ella y…Demian.

El se separo levemente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con sus fuertes manos y la alzaba con suma facilidad. Marian le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas, acercándolo más a él.

El beso su cuello, mientras su manos paseaban por su cuerpo, ella gemía.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su ropa fue rasgada y deshecha. Con brutalidad, sin piedad; el estaba hambriento tanto como ella misma.

Con la misma intensidad le arranco la camisa, lo necesitaba cerca. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Demian devoro nuevamente sus labios, ella sentía su virilidad exigiendo ser saciada. Y su interior ardía en pasión.

La devoro, la hizo suya. Entro sin cautela, sin reserva y ella grito de éxtasis al tiempo que él lo hacía.

Ahí parados, sostenidos por la puerta. Ella aferrándose con la uñas, arañando y haciendo sangrar la piel de él, mientras el rugía de placer.

-Demian- digo entre gemidos en el último segundo previo a la explosión. Lo sintió sonreír y sintió el gozo de su cuerpo, la felicidad que le causaba saber que era él a quien nombraba. Era su nombre el que escapaba de su ser.

Acelero el ritmo, complaciendo su exigencia.

Marian sintió sus colmillos hormiguear. Sentía la electricidad, y antes de poder decidirlo se abalanzo hacia el cuello de su amante. La mordida más que causarle dolor le arrebato de placer. Haciendo que el explotara en el orgasmo con una última y fuerte estocada. Que le hizo explotar a ella también.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso, mientras sus labios se apretaban más a la carne. El se mantuvo pegada ella, sin abandonar su interior.

-Te extrañe- susurro mientras empezaba a acariciarle su cabello, ella sonrió, soltando al fin la herida.

-Se nota. Y eso que solo me fui un momento- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba a sus dulces y fríos ojos grises. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿lo encontraste?- su sonrisa se opaco, y su mente se nublo. Mientras él la llevaba a la cama, sin soltarla. Se dejo caer con ella encima.

-Si, a mi padre-

-¿Y?- suspiro

-No es exactamente como lo imagine. Pero bien, el no me recuerda-

-¿Y eso no es bueno?-

-Lo es, si-

-¿Pero?- la conocía tan bien…

-No lo sé. Siento que no es…lo que esperaba. Creí que simplemente era cuestión de arrancar la última atadura. Dejar todo atrás.-

-Pero no hay nada que dejar atrás- se alzo levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre sabía mejor que ella lo que sentía.

-No. Temo decir que yo hace mucho…los había dejado atrás, mucho antes incluso de que tú me encontraras. ¿Eso está mal?-

-No- dijo, ella sonrió

-Siento que soy mala. Pero siempre creí que…que estaba mal. Como si solo tuviera que quererlos porque eran mi familia…como si fuera mi deber, y yo no quería que fuera obligación; si debía quererlos era porque quería…no por que debiera.- se encogió de hombros

-Es lógico. No porque haya lazos de sangre quiere decir que debas quererlos. Deben ganárselo-

-Y ellos, no se lo ganaron- frunció el ceño ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlos? – Es decir, fueron buenos padres, no debería tener quejas. Me alimentaban, se preocupaban por educación pero…-

-Pero quisieron doblegar tu voluntad, hacer un juguete. Y a ti no te gusto la idea- sonrió, pero no llego a los cálidos ojos de Marian

-Sí. Y eso me molestaba.- Demian acaricio su mejilla. Fue un momento de silencio donde la única comunicación era su mirada

-¿hora de irnos?- pregunto Demian después de un momento.

-Sip- sonrió- aquí ya no hay nada para mí. Es hora de volver a casa –

-a tu familia- susurro con voz melosa. Marian sonrió con un tinte de diversión en sus ojos

-No quiero pensar en lo que diría Alessandro si te oyera decir eso.- Demian gruño y ella se rio

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, más de lo normal. Marian se sintió rara aun así, después de cinco meses aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, más aun, no se acostumbraba a su nueva naturaleza.

Sonrió, y tomo la mano de Demian, que miraba distraído la película que estaban pasando el avión, la giro a ver y le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano entre la suyas, haciendo tiernas caricias con su pulgar. Si por ella fuera, se convertiría en vampiro mil veces más, todo por Demian.

Aunque de hecho, ella hasta ahora no había bebido de ningún humano, ni siquiera de las bolsas de sangre que se tenían guardadas o en otro caso, de la sangre animal. De pronto sintió un calor extraño en el centro de su vientre, ella no había bebido nunca de otra garganta que no fuera la de Demian.

La verdad, aun sentía un poco de desagrado ante la idea de beber del cuerpo de alguien más, de beber su vida; Demian le había dicho que no era necesario matar pero aun así… tener otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Demian, cerca de ella…no le gustaba.

Simplemente esto de ser vampiro no lo atrapaba, y no solo era eso. Tener el constante conocimiento de todas sus vidas antes de esta se le hacía extraño, aunque siempre lo tubo, por algo nacieron sus historias, por algo empezó a escribir, pero saber que muchas de las cosas que escribió era más que pura ficción. No, su mente racional aun se negaba. ¡Qué difícil era a veces pensar!

Además como si fuera poco, la Rozen Kreutz prácticamente se había adueñado de ella, todo el tiempo la querían cerca, sobre todo los del consejo. Más interesados en saber todo, sobre sus inicios.

Claro, muy pocos vampiros tenían una entera idea de lo que _ella era_, pero los rumores se esparcían, y por lo que había comentando la última vez con Morinna, no todos los vampiros estaban contentos con eso, era un problema, un problema que poco a poco aumentaba, y aun no sabía qué hacer.

Marian suspiro y Demian la miro enarcando una ceja, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de recargar esta sobre el hombro de él, Demian la abrazo.

Recordó los tiempos en que era humana, en que vivía con su familia. La familia que ya no tenía la menor idea de quién era. Ella había deseado con tanto ímpetu ser vampiro, se añoraba viviendo en ese ambiente. Por supuesto, la fantasía era mucho más segura que la realidad y ahora no estaba muy segura de que iba a ser con su nueva naturaleza, con su nueva vida. Sonrió débilmente, claro, pensó, cualquier cosa vale la pena si él está a mi lado.

Al final cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaria, y era de las cosas que mas odiaba de su nueva naturaleza. Ella encantaba de dormir, y ahora no podía…más que fingir sí que lo hacía. Demian empezó a acariciar su cabello, como a ella le gustaba y sonrió, tal vez no pudiera dormir, pero cuando él la acariciaba así, sentía que podía soñar.

-¡Isis!-grito Marian mientras corría por la entrada de la puerta, había saltado de la limosina y echando a correr, mientras Demian le seguía con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Cualquier cosa sobre la relación de esas dos le daba risa. Pero al cruzar el umbral no fue a la pequeña Isis a quien se encontró.

Ahí, con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oro, similar al color de su cabello, estaba un imponente vampiro, un imponente vampiro que ella conocía bien

_-¡Cara mía!-_ grito Alessandro- Pero que felicidad es verte- Marian se detuvo en seco y enarco una ceja

-¿Y tú qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto con tono acusatorio, pero se notaba la burla en la voz. Alessandro puso ambas manos en el pecho y con fingido dolor la miro

-¿Es que no estás feliz de verme?-

-Depende- contesto, con seriedad, para nada creíble-¿Cuánto me va a costar tu presencia?- Alessandro rio

-Me lastimas, querida, mi dulce orgullo no puede con tu frialdad-

-Ojala fuera así- susurro, sabiendo que la oirá, el vampiro solo rio y volvió a extender los brazos

-¿Entonces…recibo cariño o no?-

-¿No te basta con Adunafael?- aun así se acerco a él y le abrazo. De inmediato se sintió pequeña entre los grandes y fuertes brazos de Alessandro, tal vez ahora era vampiresa y estuviera felizmente unida a Demian, pero aun no podía resistirse al encanto seductor de este vampiro. Una fantasía sexual exquisita, y su gran amigo en muchos sentidos. En cuanto soltó el abrazo Alessandro la beso en ambas mejillas de forma exagerada

-Oh, pero eso no me limita querer un poco de…-

-Continua la frase, Alessandro y te juro que terminas manejando un tractor en lugar de tu dulce convertible- soltó Adunafael mientras se adentraba al vestíbulo, Marian sonrió más abiertamente a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla efusivamente. Alessandro gimió y se apoyo en el brazo de Demian, que entraba en ese momento, quien era una dos cabezas más bajo que el rubio vampiro

-Oh, amigo mío, parece que hemos sido mejorados por el amor de mujeres ¿Qué haremos?-

-Dos cosas: aléjate de mí, y no me preguntes- contesto el otro mientras se hacía a un lado, alejándose de Alessandro, el vampiro solo se rio. Por más que Demian supiera que podía confiar en estos vampiros, nunca abandonaba la imagen que le hiso ser llamado Winter.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Demian, mientras caminaba a la sala de estar, donde ya estaba encendida la chimenea, los otros tres lo siguieron, Marian tomada del brazo de Adunafael mientras le platicaba sobre el viaje. Cuando al fin se acomodaron en los asientos, fue Alessandro quien hablo con gesto despreocupado –al igual que su forma de sentarse-

-Aunque a Morinna ahora le cuesta ver a esta jovencita-dijo señalando con gesto acusatorio a Marian, esta le saco la lengua- Nos dijo que estaban por regresar, así que… decidimos venir a darles las bienvenida-

-Alessandro, di la verdad- le reprendió su compañera, este la miro sorprendido

-¿De qué hablas _mon amour_, esa es la verdad?-

-Esa es la verdad a medias-suspiro y encaro a Demian- Lo cierto es, y espero que no te moleste por lo que hicimos, pero Morinna dijo que sería una buena idea y que…no habría problema, debes entender que por su don de la precognición confiamos en ella ciegamente, bueno, el caso es…que nos hemos mudado aquí- acabo nerviosa, al tiempo que la habitación bajaba varios grados en su temperatura y un silencio sepulcral se adueñaba de esta.

Y fue por eso que la mayoría se asusto cuando el grito de emoción de Marian rompió este. Se levanto de un salto y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos

-¿en serio?-dijo divertida- vivirán aquí ahora-

-Desde luego querida, pero ni así podremos compartir cama, te lo advierto- dijo Alessandro, Marian deshecho su comentario con un gesto

-Me importa un bledo, eso Alessandro, ya tengo con quien compartir cama y es un buen compañero-

-Dudo que el polluelo cumpla con tus expectativas-

-¡Oh, ya déjalo amor!- se quejo Adunafael con gesto cansado, en un tiempo todos esos comentarios le habrían molestado, pero ya no. Sobre todo por que leía la mente de Alessandro como si fuera la propia y sabia que solo lo hacía para molestar a Marian, y esta, solo le seguía la corriente por que le parecía divertido. No había nada de malo en ese juego inocente. Pero a veces simplemente llegaba a ser exasperante. Alessandro se rio a carcajada limpia, era divertido sacar de sus casillas a Marian, pero más divertido cuando era Adunafael la que perdía la paciencia.

-¿Y yo tendré que soportar esto ahora?-dijo molesto Demian, Marian rio y se fue a sentar en su regazo y acariciar su cabello, ante aquel gesto Demian pareció relajarse incluso hasta cerro sus ojos y hecho la cabeza para atrás

-¿Te molesta, Winter?- pregunto Adunafael, él la miro un momento y luego miro a Marian, quien le sonreía llena de luz, pero también divertida. Al final encogió los hombros

-Me da igual, pero me gustaría saber por qué Morinna pensó que esto sería bueno-

-Morinna e Isacc lo platicaron la otra vez-

-Esos dos andan muy juntos- dijo Marian divertida sin dejar de acariciar a Demian-Y lo peor es que no me soportan- Alessandro se rio

-Pues hasta el tipo dijo que se mudaría aquí- se puso pensativo pero sin borrar su sonrisa- no me sorprendería que tarde o temprano esos dos retozaran un rato-

-Te desvías del tema, Alessandro- regaño Adunafael, le molestaba que Alessandro siempre terminara hablando de sexo de alguna forma, el se encogió de hombros y se despaturro mas el asiento, dando a entender que le importaba muy poco eso, suspiro, que iba hacer, era el vampiro por el que estaba locamente enamorada. Giro a ver a sus amigos

-En fin, ellos piensan que las posas se están poniendo muy calientes, con los inconformes con este nuevo asunto- todos miraron deliberadamente a Marian, ella agacho la mirada, no quería pensar mucho en su diferencia con su nueva especie, aunque siempre había deseado ser especial, ahora le parecía demasiado- Y creen ambos, que es más correcto que los aliados estemos juntos, ya sabes. Aunque el consejo nos apoya, al parecer los vampiros se empiezan a revelar, no les gusta que tres vampiros decidan que es bueno y que no, y más viendo las cosas como están. Morinna lo consulto, con su visión, y aunque el consejo nos apoye, la rebelión esta cerca y es preciso que estemos juntos-

-Tarde o temprano pasaría-dijo Alessandro- Nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a dejar que nos ordenen a menos que el vampiro que lo haga lo merezca, pero con la decisión del consejo sobre Marian, los vampiros empiezan a dudar si ellos realmente lo valen. Además hemos estado suprimiendo nuestra naturaleza. No servimos para ser vampiros…de escritorio-

-y el rumor de lo especial que es Marian se expande, aunque nadie sabe con exactitud todo. Pero les parece tonto que la que se supone fue la primera de todos, este de regreso-

-Actúan como humanos- se quejo molesto Demian- Rebelándose, enojándose contra lo que desconocen. Tal parece que otra vez estamos en tiempos de Poncio Pilatos, decidiendo si el humano ante ellos es el mesías o no-

-Es cierto, polluelo- dijo Alessandro, ignorando el gruñido que produjo en Demian- Pero muchos de nosotros destacamos de épocas así, muchos prefieren la ignorancia a la verdad-

-Como humanos, ya lo dije-

-Tal vez porque en el fondo, a pesar de que nuestra naturaleza es diferente, seguimos siendo humanos en esencia-

-Lo son- dijo Marian al fin, todos la miraron- Tal vez su naturaleza y su cuerpo cambio, pero en esencia su alma es humana y es ahí donde reside la conciencia, el pensamiento y el miedo. Yo en cambio, cambie mucho…todo por mi don- suspiro, y todos guardaron silencio un minuto, después alzo la vista y miro a los dos vampiros, pero antes de decir algo, Adunafael ya respondía la pregunta que solo había hecho en pensamiento

-Está en la orden, querida-sonrió- se la pasa ayudando a Isacc, pero te apuesto a que en cualquier momento llega azotando todo a su paso, y echando peste contra ese desinteresado y creído vampiro- Adunafael rio levemente mientras que Alessandro reía mas estrepitosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno, capitulo dos, nada mas por que hasta ahora esta gustando...y a mi me esta gustando escribirlo. Dios, siento que es como reencontrarme con alguien que hace mucho no veia, y extrañaba. Ademas. cuando escribi la primera parte, ya tenia en mi cabeza las segunda...y les cuento algo? en un principio pensaba dejarla solo en dos partes, pero ahora me ronda una tercera, que tal vez suba...si todos los fans de PE quieren, y si les gusta esta secuela. Espero no defraudarlos. _**

**_Pequeño secreto: Demian en un principio no se llamaba asi, yo habia previsto ponerle Gael, si, asi es, el mismo de Dulce Catherin, sommbria plegaria, pero cuando escribi aquella, no pense mucho en el nombre del prota (a diferncia de siempre) y pensando que nunca subiria PE, le puse el nombre del protagonista de PE, luego al final decidi subir PE, y me di cuenta que no queria repetir los nombres y que se confundiera, y le puse Demian xD al principio no me convencio, pero creo que ahora no concibo otro nombre para el xD...cosas de la vida, no? xD. Ya, dejemonos de cotilleos, lean y disfruten. Besos y abrazos, se les quiere. See ya soon_**

**Capitulo 2**

Alguien toco a la puerta, fue apenas un roce, pero para todos ahí –incluso para Marian- fue un claro toque, incluso algo ruidoso. Marian alzo un poco el rostro y olfateo el aire, ensanchando sus fosas nasales, un dulce aroma de gardenias, entremezclado con el clásico aroma de la sangre humana.

-Es Isis- dijo Demian, viendo como su compañera fruncía el ceño; aun a pesar de todo no lograba diferenciar bien las esencias que marcaban a cada humano. Ni siquiera por que se taraba de Isis alguien con quien se la pasaba mucho tiempo. Marian lo miro, para luego levantarse mientras se encogía de hombros

-Ya lo sabía- contesto caminando tan dignamente como su estatura le permitía, Demian y Adunafael rieron suavemente, nuevamente fue Alessandro quien marco más su risa. Marian los ignoro, mientras aun le quedara orgullo no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Al abrir la puerta ya tenía a una dulce Isis sonriéndole, y ella le hubiera abrazado de no ser porque tenía una bandeja entre sus mano Marian se la quito y a una velocidad vampírica –cosa que a ella no le gustaba usar…mucho- la dejo sobre una mesa de té y en menos de un parpadeo estaba otra vez junto a su amiga, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Isis, como te extrañe- se separo un poco, y noto la dulce mirada chocolate de su amiga, entre nerviosa y afectuosa-¿No me extrañaste?- pregunto con fingido dolor, ante eso Isis abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Yo…Si-

-¿Entonces por que no me recibiste?- Marian escucho como los demás, tomaban del recipiente que ella les había llevado, el aroma le dijo lo que era…sangre

-Yo…pensé…-sus ojos se desviaron a el publico que tenia, agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo-¿No esta enojada conmigo?- Marian enarco una ceja

-¿Enojada? ¿Y por que debería de estarlo? –

-Yo…-

-Ella piensa que te molesto que no haya evitado que nos mudáramos aquí- dijo la voz clara de Adunafael, Marian la miro sobre su hombro y esta estaba sonriente mientras sostenía en su mano la copa con el liquido rojo-Ahora ella es la sirvienta...líder, podríamos decir, y su deber es cuidar de la mansión, pero ella no supo que hacer cuando vio que simplemente, nos mudamos- Alessandro rió

-Fue tan cómica su cara, la pobre no sabia ni que hacer con su alma. Oponerse a la invasión o recibir el enojo de su Señor- Demian miraba fijamente la copa que sostenía y pensó, sarcásticamente, lo que el hubiera hecho a modo de castigo contra la joven Isis, pero ella era la amiga y adoración de Marian, la misma Marian se pondría como un basilisco si el se atrevía si quiera a mirarla mal.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro. Claro, el nunca haría nada que a ella le disgustara, vivía irrefrenablemente para complacerla. Si Marian quería a Isis, como la sirvienta en jefe, ella lo seria; Si Marian quería que nada le pasara a Isis, nada le pasaría. Si Marian quería a tres vampiros que aunque agradables, rompían con sus ideales de privacidad, se mudaran con ellos, entonces pasaba. Suspiro, burlándose de si mismo, ante la forma en que actuaba como un complaciente compañero que le daba todo lo que ella pedía. Su vista se alzo a Marian, que miraba sin entender mucho, sintió otra mirada y el giro a ver, Adunafael lo observaba divertirla. Deliberadamente la chica miro a Alessandro y luego a Marian, lo volvió a ver a el y meneo la cabeza, no hubo palabras pero aun así el entendió el mensaje: Lo que uno hace por el ser que ama. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió a la vampireza, sintiendo que alguien le comprendía.

-Hay Isis, lo que estos tontos te han hecho pasar- le dio un breve abrazo en forma de consuelo-Pero ahora estoy de regreso ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacarlos a patadas?- Isis la miro estupefacta meneo la cabeza vehementemente

-No, Señorita…yo-Alessandro se rió de la respuesta de isis

-No me llames Señorita. Marian, Isis. Soy Marian ¿O ya no somos amigas?- dijo con un puchero mientras tomaba entre sus manos el collar que ella le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños.

-No tiene la culpa, querida- dijo Demian mientras bebía un poco del líquido, estaba sediento, por que graciosamente, era el quien no solo tenía que alimentarse para si, también para Marian

-Cierto, la jovencita solo obedece el protocolo de la servidumbre- dijo Adunafael, con gesto serio pero divertido. Marian frunció el entrecejo

-Pues por mi el protocolo se puede ir a…-

-Marian…-llamo la atención Demian

-A visitar a su abuelita- dijo y la risa de Alessandro no se hizo esperar, junto con la más suave de Adunafael. Demian solo meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida dibujado su rostro.

-Ciertamente, al menos nos ha atendido bien- dijo Alessandro y luego sonrió de esa manera tan perversamente divertida que lo caracterizaba-Aunque tal vez eso se deba a que temía el castigo de nosotros si no lo hacia-

-La pobre no sabia que hacer ni con su alma-dijo con pesar Adunafael pero seguía pareciendo divertida-Sus pensamientos eran un caos ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarnos? ¿Y si se enojaban? ¿Y si nosotros nos enojábamos?-meneo la cabeza- simplemente un caos-rió levemente recordando lo que había sido leer los pensamientos de la joven. Marian frunció otra vez el entrecejo, tomo a Isis por los hombros y la miro directamente

-Isis, de ahora en adelante tienes mi total apoyo. Puedes saltarte el protocolo, actuar como quieras. Eres mi amiga no mi sirvienta-

-No basta con eso querida-llamo Demian-Esta en su educación, de hecho, se supone que ella debería salir del cuarto, para dejarnos hablar-

-Quiere hacerlo-justifico Adunafael-Pero Marian la retiene- Marian no se lo pensó dos veces, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro dentro para sentarse con ella en uno de los sillones. Todos la vieron serios, pero divertidos. Al final Alessandro se encogió de hombros

-Si mi querida Marian quiere tener a su niñera cerca, que la tenga- Marian lo miro retadoramente y luego se dedico a sacarle la lengua. Alessandro se rió, siempre le había agradado ese lado tan…ligero de Marian, una de las razones por las que le agradaba. La chica cargaba con una gran responsabilidad desde siempre, y más ahora que era uno de los suyos. Si fuera alguien mas, actuaría correctamente, pero Marian lo hacia cuando debía. Extrañamente ella tenia un aura de dignidad y poder que la rodeaba de ser la situación, el demás tiempo solo era…Marian; y esa facilidad le agradaba a el ¿No era el, de alguna forma, igual?

-¿Y cuales habitación escogieron?- pregunto Demian para cambiar de tema. Adunafael rió

-Escogimos las habitaciones del lado opuesto a donde se encuentras las tuyas-

-¿Y Morinna?- Alessandro fue el que contesto, entre risas

-La chica se puso a estar en todas las habitaciones, "escogiendo la adecuada" Al final se decidió por una del primer piso, y más cuando Isaac, tomo una de sus favoritas. Fue todo un jaleo por que ella decía que "esa" era precisamente la habitación que quería. Les sugerí que la compartieran, pero termine siendo atacado por una sarta de blasfemias y miradas airadas-Marian se rió mientras acariciaba el brazo de Isis para tranquilizarla, la podía sentir nerviosa de estar rompiendo las reglas

-Morinna hizo todo un berrinche- se burlo Aduna-En parte, ahora esta empecinada en querer esa habitación, solo por hacer su santa voluntad. Como una niña chiquita a la que le quitan el juguete por el que no estaba muy interesada-

-Pero que ahora lo desea, solo por que otro lo tiene-termino Alessandro por ella. Adunafael lo miro con ternura, adoraba cuando el seguía el mismo sendero de sus pensamientos, como si fuera el y no ella quien leía la mente.

Un ruido lejano y un olor los alerto, pero más que de prevención de diversión, y antes de darse cuenta las puertas de la entrada se azotaron, Isis se levanto de un salto pero Marian la sostuvo. Y una voz, que gritaba innecesariamente se oyó

-¡Maldito idiota, cabeza dura!- se quejo la voz, y fue seguida por otra

-Te dije que era innecesario gritar-

-¡Yo grito si se me da la gana!- dijo a modo de berrinche y antes de darse cuenta, la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par. Isis brinco levemente.

Morinna entro en todo su esplendor, con el rostro ardiendo en ira, pero este cambio rápidamente en cuanto vio a los demás. Su vista se poso en Marian y extendió los brazos

-Mar, querida- la llamo con el apodo que ella usaba-Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta en casa- avanzo tres pasos hacia dentro del salón, al tiempo que Marian se levantaba y recorría el resto del camino para estrecharse

-Bienvenida a casa, querida- dijo una voz masculina, detrás de ellas. Isaac, con su vestimenta en negro y cierto porte galante estaba detrás de ellas. Marian lo miro sonriente por sobre el hombre de Morinna.

Ciertamente, a él no lo había conocido hasta poco después de su despertar, aun cuando había estado cuando ella contó sobre _su_ historia, y cuando fue uno de los que ayudo a salvarla. Sin mencionar que ayudo a que Drain y Demian no se rebanaran el cuello mutuamente, de todo se entero después; sin embargo, en los últimos tres meses había llegado a apreciarlo. El vampiro era un desinteresado y siempre tenía el porte del chico malo, pero había astucia y educación, incluso diversión, detrás de esa imagen; Marian también sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo

-Hola chico rudo ¿Cómo te ha ido?- el le sonrió y se acerco. Ese también era una cualidad, Marian solo lo había visto sonreír para ella, y para burlarse de Morinna, al menos de forma sincera. Sus demás sonrisas eran un tanto, presuntuosas.

-Algo sordo, los gritos de la vidente han calado en mi sensitivo oído-

-Oh, por el amor a buda, deja de actuar como la victima-se quejo Morinna, Atrás los otros tres estaban disfrutando la escena. Alessandro sobre todo

-Deja de gritar, entonces-

-¡Deja de fastidiarme!-

-Yo no lo hago-

-Tu sola presencia es suficiente-

-Entonces vete-

-Yo no te daré el placer de deshacerte de mí-

-Yo tampoco-dijo el con fingido desinterés, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsos de su pantalón

-¿Y ahora a que se debe la pelea?- intermedio Adunafael, Morinna la miro y después hizo un gesto presuntuoso

-No se de que hablas querida-dijo, tomo la mano de Marian y la llevo de nuevo a sentarse junto a Isis, quien se sorprendió que Morinna se sentara a su lado de forma tan natural como si estuviera con uno de los suyos-A menos que te refieras, claro, a que cierto vampiro infantil y estupido, no me hizo caso cuando le dije que el debía hablar con Agatha, sobre el hecho que era mejor que ella, se uniera con nosotros en la mansión. Nuevamente, es mejor que todos estemos juntos-

-Yo no voy a ser el que le de ordenes a Agatha-

-Cobarde-se quejo Morinna

-Además, aun no esta resuelta la idea de que los vampiros se revelen-

-¡Pero lo harán tarde o temprano!-

-Y de nuevo, nos es necesario gritar- Isaac entro, y camino hasta el centro, se cruzo de brazos con gesto cansado. Marian se levanto y tomo la jarra de sangre que había sirvió un poco en una de las copas que había y se la extendió a Isaac, este le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento y bebió de un solo trago. Pareció más aliviado y sereno después de eso.

-Es que parece que no escuchas, yo solo te digo lo que mis visiones me dicen-

-Agatha esta al tanto de tus visiones, y ella sabrá como actuar. Déjala hacer su trabajo-

-Pero te digo que…-

-Yo iré a hablar con ella, si eso soluciona esta discusión- dijo Marian, todos la miraron, con gesto serio. Incluso Morinna pareció cambiar de idea sobre hablar con la vampireza perteneciente al consejo

-Marian…-dijo Demian, con cierto tono de preocupación y autoridad, ella alzo una mano

-Se que todos piensan que Agatha es una sádica que solo piensa en causar daño, y lo hace…de cierta forma. Pero ella me agrada, y me escuchara-dijo segura, ciertamente se había reunido con ella un par de veces y en ese tiempo, había llegado a apreciar a la vampireza, seguía siendo sarcástica y hasta cierto punto atemorizante. Pero Marian se había ganado su respeto, o así lo sentía al menos. Agatha la escucharía, como a nadie mas escuchaba, de eso estaba segura.

-No es necesario, querida. Morinna exagera-

-Solo soy precavida- dijo en tono molesto a Isaac, pero ya no alzaba la voz, y es que con la sola idea de poner en peligro a Marian…

Lo cierto era, que todos en esa habitación habían creado un vínculo con ella y no solo por las cualidades que tenia, por la que ellos se sentían curiosos. Si no que también, la forma de ser de ella se había ganado su cariño, de la mayoría mucho antes de que se convirtiera en uno de ellos. Y ponerla en riesgo no estaba a discusión.

Era algo curioso como gracias a ella se habían creado lazos fuertes, los vampiros acostumbraban a vivir solos, o son sus compañeros. Incluso muchos se sorprendían de que Morinna viviera al lado de Adunafael y Alessandro. Los vampiros se unían, de ser necesario. Pero no para crear una unión tan fuerte.

Que seis vampiros vivieran en una mansión rebasaba las expectativas, y mas por que lo hacían por gusto. En parte, gracias a Marian; en parte.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo, era saber que todos se preocupaban por todos, incluso Morinna e Isaac, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo actuaran como si quisieran la cabeza del otro sobre una lanza. Incluso el frió Winter.

-Y yo insisto- argumento Marian- No es necesario tanta preocupación, hablare con Agatha. Isis.-la aludida la miro-¿Podrías por favor comunicarte a la Mansión de Agatha?- esta asintió y se levanto. Hizo una leve reverencia a todos y salio afuera; a pesar de querer salir corriendo, camino con gesto tranquilo. Todos la miraron aprobatoriamente

-¿Planeas hacerlo por teléfono?-pregunto Demian, ausente Isis, Marian no vio problema con volver a su lugar favorito: el regazo de Demian. Este la recibió gustoso

-No- dijo sonriente, lo que preocupo a Demian. La llamada lo convencía más que el trato personal-Solo solicitare una audiencia con ella-

-¿Y el demás consejo?-pregunto Isaac, preocupado. No quería que Marian se reuniera con Agatha, mucho menos con el consejo entero. Marian miro a Morinna

-¿Será necesario?- Morinna quiso decir no en seguida, pero en lugar de eso fue eficaz. Lo consulto con su don, después de unos segundos negó

-Parece que no. Si Agatha acepta se lo dirá a los otros-

-¿Y lo aceptara?- pregunto Alessandro, en ese momento Adunafael se levanto de su lugar y fue a colocarse en el regazo de Alessandro, como Marian con Demian; sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de cercanía. Este la recibió y le sonrió brevemente, como si comprendiera su miedo. Adunafael miro en la mente de el, Alessandro estaba por hacer lo mismo, acercarse a ella. Quería sentirla cerca, donde podía protegerla. Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y el le dio suaves masajes a su espalda que la relajaron al instante, aunque trato de soportar el ronroneo que eso le provocaba, sin embargo un escalofrió la recorrió y sintió a Alessandro sonreír para si, conocía los efectos que provocaba en ella.

Morinna se tomo un momento para ver la dulce escena que la pareja tenia, mientras pensaba en la pregunta

-Ella tiene el alma demasiado…oscura-dijo-No sabría decirte, oculta demasiado en su interior y no me es posible verla con claridad-

-¿Igual que te pasa conmigo?-pregunto Marian, con un tono entre triste y curioso. Su amiga le sonrió.

-No, no como a ti. Tú eres como un ratón, vienes y vas de mis visiones, solo eres como una sombra que aparece y desaparece. Y Agatha la veo claramente, pero ella es…como algo que no va ni viene. Como ver a una muñeca de porcelana sin expresión ni dirección, solo ahí. Sin revelarme lo que piensa o va ha hacer-

-¿tus visiones te dan los pensamientos?- Adunafael negó con la cabeza y respondió por Morinna

-No, sus visiones son como escenarios. O pequeñas escenas. Y a veces, cuando estas se apoderan de ella, es como si ella las estuviera viviendo y no viendo. Como si fuera transportada al futuro-

-¿Entonces como supiste que debíamos decirle a Agatha?-pregunto Isaac dudando del poder de la vampireza. Esta lo miro con cierto pesar

-Por que mis visiones muchas veces se atan a mis sentimientos. O al de los demás, yo no vi exactamente a Agatha, pero vi a sus compañeros, o mas bien a Zoticó, para mi el mas fácil de ver. El estaba cerca de nosotros y se de sobra, que donde este el…-

-Están Agatha y Duncán- dijo Alessandro en un susurro, Morinna asintió

-Cuando mi poder me enseño que los vampiros empezaban a…discrepar con las ideas del consejo, empecé a preocuparme, por que todo se basaba en Marian, mi preocupación llevo a que mi don me mostrara ese camino. Que debíamos estar juntos, aquellos que estábamos del lado de Marian. Entonces apareció Zoticó entre aquellos, pero eran como un holograma, apenas visible al lado de la muñeca. Nada en concreto. Mi visión me dice, que lo mejor es que ellos estén con nosotros, pero no me dice si ellos lo harán.- suspiro frustrada, su visión era su bien mas preciado, pero a veces era defectuoso, aunque tal vez la defectuosa era ella, por malinterpretar lo que le decía.

Isaac tomo la copa que tenia entre manos y sirvió lo ultimo del liquido que había en la jarra, pero en vez de llevárselo a los labios, se lo tendió a Morinna, esta miro el vaso y de este a Isaac, sorprendida del gesto. Después de un segundo de duda, tomo el vaso y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento mientras se llevo el liquido a los labios, bebió tan ávidamente que un hilillo se escapo por la comisura del labio. Isaac llevo su mano a los labios de Morinna, y acaricio estos antes de limpiar con su dedo índice la sangre fugitiva. Se lo llevo a la boca y chupo el dedo con placer. Morinna miraba aquel gesto encantada, hipnotizada.

-Les dije que iba a pasar- la voz burlona de Alessandro le saco del trance, y giro a ver s u publico que la miraba divertido. Isaac también pareció conciente de eso y se alejo de ella. Ambos algo avergonzados.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar

- Winter te apuesto, mi ballesta favorita contra el sable que tienes en tu estudio a que…-Demian lo detuvo con la mano

-No- sonrió-No participio en apuestas perdidas, y amo demasiado a mi sable. Reliquia familiar- Alessandro rió, gustoso de que al menos esta vez, Demian no hubiera actuado como siempre

-¿Mas que a mi?- pregunto con fingido dolor Marian, Demian la miro sonriente y acaricio una mejilla

-Por eso no te meto en ninguna apuesta a ti-ella enarco una ceja a modo de no entendimiento-Jamás metería a mi bien mas preciado-

-No se si tomarlo como halago o como ofensa-

-Tómalo como halago, querida. Evita las peleas de ese modo- dijo Adunafael, con la experiencia resonando en su voz, mientras miraba a Alessandro acusante, mirada que no afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Pasa querida- dijo Morinna, y tras un segundo, Isis entro con gesto nervioso y apenado

-Tu llamada, Marian- dijo extendiendo el teléfono a Marian, esta se levanto de un salto y enseguida tomo el teléfono

-¿Agatha?- un segundo tras las contestación-Si, siento interrumpir, solo que he regresado de mi viaje a América, y pensé que podríamos reunirnos-otro silencio-Si, también quería pedirte algo. ¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos mañana donde siempre. Adiós Agatha- todo mundo miro a Marian, expectante.

-Listo- sonrió, pero esta vez ni siquiera Alessandro se atrevió a corresponderle la sonrisa. Ansiedad, todos estaban cargados de ella; sabían como era Agatha, tan voluble e impredecible y sobre todo, odiaba que le digieran que hacer, y Marian era demasiado joven, no menos de tres meses con ellos.

Demian le extendió los brazos, y ella, entendiendo el mensaje fue a acurrucarse el brazo. Isis permaneció parada cerca de la puerta, sin saber que hacer.

-Isis, ¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a la orden?- pregunto Marian, esta la observo un poco sorprendida, pero asintió

-Si lo deseas…-

-Lo deseo- dijo esta sonriente, Alessandro bufo

-Genial, en lugar de tener un cadáver que recoger, tendremos dos-

-Amor, no seas tan negativo-

-Es que esta niña-dijo señalando a Marian quien frunció el entrecejo- Se va a enfrentar con el demonio, y esta tranquila como si fuera a comer galletas con Marie poppins- Marian se rió, pero Alessandro le advirtió con una mirada furibunda que no era esa la reacción que quería

-Estaré bien- dijo segura

-¿Tu no tienes nada que decir, Winter?- le pregunto Isaac, el aludido miro a Marian y esta lo observo por igual, comunicándose con la mirada.

Lo cierto es que de que despertó –o desde que empezaron a compartir sangre- el sentía a Marian dentro de el, sabia si estaba en peligro, incluso a veces podía sentir, si algo le preocupaba o algo andaba mal. Era como una comunicación secreta, incluso pequeñas imágenes de lo que le preocupaban se adentraban en el. No era como leer sus pensamientos, era como verlos, pequeños flashes. Y en ese momento Marian estaba segura, además, aunque no hablaran mucho de esa parte, el sabia que tan fuerte era ella, por que lo sentía dentro de el. Hasta ahora no sabía hasta donde llegaba el poder de ella, pero tenia nociones. Ella podría manejar a Agatha, lo sabia, aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparse. Seguía viendo a su dulce Zanthe, aunque también veía el ímpetu de Lilith. En equilibrio

-Tienes razón de preocuparte, pero si pude contigo…- le dijo MArian sonriente, el correspondió sin pensarlo. Si, así como ella tenia influencia en el, el tenia en ella.

-Ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-no pudo evitar preguntar, esta negó con la cabeza

-Va a parecer que le tiendo una emboscada al contrario que si voy solo con Isis, parecerá que solo la llevo por… protocolo. Así se mostrara mas accesible-

-¿Se puede mostrar accesible?-espeto Alessandro, Marian lo miro sonriente

-Confía en mi criterio, soy joven no estupida-

-No parece- dijo con tono osco

-Alessandro- le reprendió Aduna, miro a su amiga en tono de disculpa. Y esta se encogió de hombros. Todos guardaron silencio, cavilando un poco, hasta que Morinna se levanto

-Necesito descansar, esto de las visiones se me complica desde que Marian se trasformo-

-Lo siento-la adivina le sonrió

-No lo sientas, por que aunque sea oiga egoísta, prefiero tener ahora entre los nuestros, que tenerte en el cementerio. Ya tengo muchos amigos enterrados ahí, junto con mi tumba- lo dijo tranquilamente, pero todos ahí notaron el dolor que la carcomía, se retiro, al poco seguida por Isaac, a quien su salida fue acompañada por una sonrisa divertida de Alessandro.

Isis hizo una reverencia y opto por salir, al final, los últimos cuatro se quedaron, en silencio. Cada quien cavilando.

Marian observaba el exterior a través de las ventanas, un sentimiento apoderándose de ella, una imagen borrosa adentrándose de su mente, y antes de que fuera conciente de sus palabras, estas salieron como una letanía de sus labios

-El cielo oscurece- todos miraron afuera, peor el cielo estaba tan claro como siempre, las miraron interrogativamente, pero ella seguía perdida aya donde estuviera-Oscurece, cada vez mas. La tormenta se avecina…pero…algo más esta por ocurrir, algo que brillara por sobre todo-

-¿De que rayos hablas, querida?- pregunto Alessandro, exteriorizando la duda de los otros dos, ella termino un rato en reaccionar, como si estuviera perdida, los miro y sonrio, negando la cabeza

-Nada…especial- suspiro-Ahora si me disculpan, creo que Demian y yo necesitamos descansar-

-Eso es dudoso, ya que nosotros no nos cansamos- dijo Adunafael

-Creo querida, que lo que quieres es privacidad para hacer ejercicio con el que necesiten descanso-sonrió picaramente

-Eso ya lo sabia- dijo con gesto compujido-Pero creo que no era necesario airarlo- Alessandro rio

-Las cosas como son, querida- Marian solo sonrio y dejo a la pareja peleando, mientras arrastraba a su compañero donde pudieran tener privacidad. Por que necesitaba estar cerca de el, como siempre lo necesitaba. Siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ola!! aqui el fantasma de Arthemisa xD es por eso de que me aparezco cada que quiero...gomene u.u Bueno, sin mas que decir, mañana sin falta cuelgo el de Alessandro (eso va para ti, hermana) y gracias por su paciensia, tambien subi en Dulce Catherine, sombria plegaria (para quien quiera) y tambien subiere en Dark princess, sin mas...cambio fuera._**

**_Pd. Os quiero!!! jejeje _**

**_Pd.2 Mandenme review o me pongo a huelga!!! e indefinida!! muaahaha_**

**_Pd.3. la pd 2 es mentira ¬¬' bueno, lo de irme a huelga xD_**

**Capitulo 3**

Las risas de Alessandro y Adunafael los acompañaron hasta las escaleras, Marian prácticamente arrastraba a su Demian hasta el cuarto.

En alguna habitación, Marian escucho –más por que aun no lo controlaba del todo, que por desearlo- como Isaac y Morinna discutían por quien había tomado un libro.

Aquello le hizo sonreír, la casa estaba viva, no en un sentido literal…pero había vida en ella, gente que se amaba, gente que discutía y que reía…gente que formaba una familia, y ella, era parte de esa familia.

-Este siempre será tu hogar- le dijo Demian, sintiendo el curso de sus pensamientos, ella se detuvo a media escalera y sonrío hacia el, una sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad, una sonrisa completa

-Mientras tú estés aquí, es mi hogar-

-Marian…-

-Yo también te amo- se le adelanto, y lo volvió a jalar-ahora, si te apuras te podré demostrar cuanto- desde la sala, escucho la risa de Alessandro y a Aduna reprendiéndolo por escuchar cosas privadas.

Apenas habían llegado al escalón superior, cuando se escucho un maullido. Marian vio a la pequeña Darkness, parada justo en su camino con sus ojos grises observándola. Maúllo de nuevo, con un tono que le parecía mas una demanda

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja, la gata volvió a maullar y se fue trotando, pareciendo molesta

-Genial, mi gato es tan raro como yo- Demian río levemente

-Diría que mas bien esta molesta por que no la has saludado- vieron como se dirigía a la habitación, pero antes de llegar, un rayo blanco cruzo frente a ellos, haciéndolos sobresaltarse, y a la pobre de Darky le fue peor, después de chillar como loca, se encontró en el piso, siendo aplastada por Winter, que le aventaba pequeños zarpasos

-¡Win, déjala en paz!- le regaño Marian, el gato detuvo su ataque para verla con cara de "yo no fui" y después volver a intentar morderle la oreja a su compañera, que por fin reaccionaba y trataba de defenderse

-Genial…- mascullo ella, retomando su camino hacia su habitación, Demian apretó suavemente su mano. Cuando pasaron junto a ellos, los gatos detuvieron su juego y los siguieron como si en lugar de gatos fueran dulces cachorros, rozándose con sus piernas mientras maullaban

-Yo también les extrañe- les murmuro distraída. Un ruido se escucho abajo, y los gatos se detuvieron para luego iniciar una carrera hacia la cocina

-Parece que les ganaba el hambre, en lugar de la alegría de verte-Marian bufo

-Son los únicos aparte de los sirvientes que comen, y son atendidos como reyes-

-Isis se encarga de cuidarlos- ella sonrío

-Eso es por que Isis, es la única…humana, que ellos dejan que se les acerque. Desde que me trasforme, rechazan a todo sirviente ecepto a Isis-

-Como tu…- Marian lo miro sobre su hombro mientras entraba a la habitación que compartían

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y cruzaba las piernas

-No te acercas a ninguno de los sirvientes, y evades cualquier contacto humano, que no sea Isis- ella se encogió de hombros

-Isis era la única que veía durante mas de año y medio que he estado aquí- dijo distraídamente mientras le hacia señas para que se acercara. Demian se poso delante de ella, pero no hizo ninguna otra señal. Ella le tomo las manos

-Esto tiene que ver…con…el tiempo que tu- ella negó la cabeza

-No es eso-

-¿Es por que eres diferente ahora?- volvió a negar-¿miedo a lastimar a alguien?- ella frunció el ceño

-Te diré que…ninguna otra sangre se me antoja más que la tuya. Es decir, siento el deseo…la sed, pero es como cuando. Hueles algo que se te antoja rico, pero a la hora de decidir- acerco la muñeca de el a sus labios y la beso antes de olfatearla un poco- Es tu sangre la que quiero en mi boca…dentro de mi. No es un capricho, es como si…mi cuerpo me lo pidiera- el sonrío

-Al menos no has logrado secarme- ella le respondió una sonrisa seca

-Sin embargo, me preocupa…- el poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y se hinco delante de ella

-Te amo, y no hay cosas que me haga más feliz que bebas de mí. Además, tal vez esto tenga que ver con tu particular naturaleza-ella le sonrío triste

-Es molesto ser tan…diferente. Ni siquiera me puedo acostumbrar a ser…un vampiro-

-lo se- le dijo, ya habían hablado innumerables veces de lo incomoda que ella se sentía ahora y el que no se adaptaba a su naturaleza. Ella lo miro a los ojos, con un brillo nostálgico en ellos

-A veces siento…que en cualquier momento despertare…y todo, todo lo que ha pasado…fue solo un sueño. Jamás trate de escribir esa historia, jamás me raptaste y jamás…-suspiro- Temo despertar y descubrir que sigo siendo…Marian la zombie, la del corazón destrozado. Te quiero a ti, quiero estar aquí. No quiero que me digan que es un sueño, por que esto…es lo que siempre quise-conforme terminaba de hablar su voz se fue apagando y agacho la mirada, Demian tomo su mentón y la hizo mirarle a los ojos

-Estas aquí, conmigo. En el mundo real. Y eres tú, Marian Schneider. Mi compañera…Marian Schein desapareció en el pasado- se alzo para besarla, empujándola para que terminara tendida y el pudiera estar sobre ella

-realmente no hemos tenido una ceremonia nupcial ¿Sabes? Así que no me puedes considerar tu esposa- el rió

-En nuestro mundo no funciona así, eres mi compañera. No quiero encerrarte en tonterías humanas…pero si tú quieres- dijo con una sonrisa, ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza

-Jamás me imagine pasando por el altar, esperando que un hombre autonombrándose representante de dios, apruebe mi amor. Estoy bien así…mientras tu sigas aquí- rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de el, y lo atrajo mas hacia si y le dio un beso en esos finos labios que tanto amaba

-Estoy aquí, contigo-

-Es increíble, cuando me pongo a pensar…todo lo que paso, cuanto te odie en un principio-vio como las palabras herían a el, pero le sonrío conciliadora-Y ahora heme aquí, en tus brazos, amándote como nunca llegare amar a alguien mas en mi eternidad-eso saco una sonrisa de el

-Al menos no me sacas de mis casillas-

-Eso lo extraño…cuando te ponías agresivo-dijo con fingido dolor, el sonrío. Se acerco a sus labios y los delineo

-Masoquista- dijo Demian contra los labios de Marian

-A veces…-sonrío, antes de dejarse llevar. Con sus piernas rodeo las caderas de Demian mientras lo atraía a su centro, y profundizaba el beso ahora mas pasional, el cual el respondió con mismo ímpetu.

Las cortinas que había en la habitación, se cerraron a voluntad de ella y a voluntad de el, todas las velas en la habitación -que ella había pedido unos días después de su transformación por que estaba un poco sensible de la vista- se encendieron, llameando con una tonalidad plateada azulina.

Demian bajo lentamente por su cuello, mientras su manos recorrían el cuerpo que tan bien conocían y nunca dejarían de desear. Ella gimió y el no pudo menos que sonreír

Adoraba oírla gemir, adoraba oírla reír, acariciarla…adoraba amarla. Tenerla a su lado, A su dulce Marian. Con toda la fortaleza de Lilith y toda la bondad de Zanthe.

Sus manos no se midieron a la hora de arrancar la ropa de ella, y escucho su risa

-Siempre tengo que ir por más ropa después de nuestros encuentros- el la miro, con la diversión en su sonrisa, pero sus ojos oscureciéndose de deseo. Era como la plata caliente que se vertía dentro de su corazón, increíble que alguna vez aquellos ojos la hayan visto de manera fría y despiadada y que esas manos la hayan golpeado alguna vez. Ahora solo había amor y pasión para ella dentro de esos ojos. Y no quería que eso cambiara nunca.

El resto de la noche siguió juntos, ignorando las pláticas de los demás. Alessandro y Adunafael se habían retirado a su habitación, podían escucharlos murmurar y reír y otra clase de ruidos que se asemejaban mucho a los que ellos hacían. Morinna e Isaac platicaban, o eso intentaban, cada cuando ella alzaba un poco la voz exasperada y el se oía reír divertido.

Se levanto perezosamente del abrazo de sus dos amantes. Desde luego que ninguno de los dos dormía, pero era deliciosamente sensual pensar que así era, y ellos sabían que ella disfrutaba de esa vista.

Sus dos dioses, dormidos…Suyos, solo suyos.

Las sabanas apenas los cubrían, su piel blanca estaba prácticamente a la disposición de sus ojos, y ella los devoraba con placer. Tenía tanto tiempo que los podía llamar, suyos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la época en que estuvo sola, en que el deseo de muerte y sangre era lo único que ocupaba su mente, en que deseaba un buen reto para derrocar.

Como si esa época jamás hubiera existido, como si desde el principio de los tiempos, solo hubieran existido, ellos dos y ella. Que los dioses se enfurecieran con ella las veces que quisieran, ella tenía a sus bienes más preciados, y los disfrutaba.

La habitación olía a sexo, y más aun, la dulce esencia de ambos. Ciertamente, la de cada uno era parecida, distinguiéndose en algo, un pequeño cambio que solo ella era capaz de notar. Podía diferenciarlos con tanta facilidad.

Duncan en ese momento abrió levemente los ojos y la observo, intentando adivinar cuál era el seguimiento de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba una de sus diferencias.

Duncan siempre ha sido el más filósofo de los dos. Su amado filántropo con el que degustaba de platicas interminables, debates dulces. Estudios y más. Era tan centrado y pensativo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un buen guerrero. Una bestia que salía a flote ante la más mínima tentación, y para el deleite de Agatha, esa tentación era ella.

Zoticó se estiro de manera perezosa, y es que así era él, un poco más suelto. Sin duda el que más degustaba de las peleas, pero también del arte. Una razón porque lo amara, pues ella siempre amo el arte, pero no fue hasta que estuvo con ellos que lo pudo disfrutar.

No es que los dos estuvieran deficientes y necesitaran del otro para complementarse, para nada. Los dos por si solos, eran un excelente trofeo.

Agatha pensó, que si existía alguien deficiente, incapaz de merecerlos. Era ella. Una mujer que rayaba en la deficiencia, que no tenía mucho para dar. Aunque ellos opinaban muy diferente, ella lo sabía, pero bueno…el amor vuelve imparcial a muchos.

Ella había sido un monstruo sediento de sangre, un ser que solo pensaba en deleitarse en la muerte, lenta y dolorosa de los demás. No es que hubiera algo mal en ella, si no que así la educaron. Su creador le dijo, que era la única forma de existir, creando dolor.

Y complicándole la vida a los demás vampiros, que vida tan vacía…ahora que lo pensaba. Pero ella lo disfruto en su tiempo, cuando creía que era lo único que podía saciar a su bestia interna; vaya que estaba equivocada.

Duncan se levanto de la cama, mientras Zoticó los observaba. Su valiente guerrero de cabellos de plata la abrazo y ella se dejo descansar en sus brazos. El único lugar donde se sentía una dama débil, necesitada de un caballero de brillante armadura que la rescatara.

Suspiro, recordando los tiempos en que odio esa sensación. ¡Ella era Agatha! Jamás necesitada de ayuda, ella podía pelear, o sufrir en silencio sin ningún caballero. Ella soportaría el dolor, lo gozaría y después infligirá ese mismo dolor al causante. Pero con ellos era tan fácil olvidar esa idea, solo dejarse amar. Increíble que alguna vez pensó si quiera en hacerles daño, jamás podría. Y sabía con total certeza que les pasaba lo mismo

-Te amo- murmuro Duncan en su oído antes de depositar un beso en su hombro. Si, Duncan también era el más demostrativo con respecto a sentimientos, de los tres. Muchas veces no decían lo que sentían, pero sabían lo que los otros pensaban. Ronroneo ante el suave roce que él hizo con su nariz por su cuello, donde deposito otro beso, ella se pego mas a él, mientras su estomago sentía la dulce excitación de su amante.

Viéndose predispuesta a saciarlo.

Zoticó la sorprendió abrazándola por detrás. Dos hermanos que se amaban entre si, y la amaban a ella igual. Si alguien necesitaba complementación era ella, si no fuera por ellos dos. Ella no solo no sería la mitad de algo, seria la infama parte de…nada.

-Querida, eres insaciable- ronroneo Zoticó mientras le besaba coronilla, con una risa sardónica, al olfatear la excitación que ella sentía.

-Hablas de saciedad. Cuando eres tu el que siempre está pidiendo más- le espeto ella, con tono reprobador ante el cual el rió. Dios, como amaba a esos dos ángeles de la noche. Por ellos volvería a vivir y sentir todo lo que tubo que pasar antes.

Zoticó llevo su mano, acariciando su piel hasta el centro de ella, y lentamente empezó a masajearla mientras ella se dejaba llevar, Duncan la torturaba besando sus senos.

Si, sin duda jamás se cansaría de ellos; el problema…eran los deberes, que en ese mismo momento tocaban a la puerta

-¿¡Que?!- espeto, y su enojo bajo unos centígrados, al escuchar la risa divertida que su reacción había generado en ellos. Aun la tenían entre sus brazos

-Mi señora, le llama el amo Zadekiah- Genial, de todos a los que podría mandar al infierno por interrumpir, tenia que ser uno de los únicos a los que no podía. De manera perezosa se separo de sus amores, que en ausencia de su objetivo se tumbaron en la cama con desgano. Agatha se puso un albornoz de color morado sobre su desnuda piel y camino hacia la puerta, traspasándola y cerrando de un portazo la puerta para encararse a la sirvienta que la había interrumpido. La mujer de edad media, temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando ella extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono, los temblores que la sirvienta trataba de controlar casi le hacen soltar el teléfono. Cuando por fin se lo dio, le hizo una reverencia apresurada y salio corriendo.

Agatha la miro irse con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que la hacia verse mas espeluznante.

Pero ella estaba encantada, encantada de que la gente le temería. O mejor, su propia especie.

Solo había alguien para ella, que ya no le temía –exceptuando a sus dos amores- ya no desde hace cinco meses, Marian Schneider. Esa neófita ya no le temía, ya no como cuando era humana. Sin embargo, era la única por la que Agatha no se preocupa en infundar miedo; de alguna forma veía en la neófita el mismo coraje que ella tuvo, solo que con algo mas…carisma, se podría decir. Suspiro, recordando que hace unas horas habían quedado de verse.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, mirando por su hombro encontró a Zoticó recargándose en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, Zoticó señalo hacia su pecho, donde tenia el teléfono olvidado y un seguro Zadekiah exasperado. Ella suspiro, mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta silenciosamente por Zoticó, seguro para cambiarse. Lastima, le habían arruinado el ambiente

-¿Qué quieres?-espeto con voz amarga al oyente

-Estoy bien querida, también me da gusto oírte. ¿Y tú?

-Nuca llamas para saber como estoy- dijo

-Ciertamente no. Pero avísame si un día tengo que hacerlo-

-Te avisare desde mi tumba- espeto con sarcasmo-¿Ya me vas a decir a que llamas o seguiremos con este jueguito?-

-No me gusta como se están poniendo las cosas-

-¿Hablas de los vampiros rebeldes?-

-De eso mismo, seria mejor si…dijéramos la verdad sobre Lilith-

-Si claro, diles que tienen a su madre en sus narices y seguro gritaran felices "mami"-

-Pues se están enfureciendo, hay rumores de que se están…organizando-

-Genial, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con la santa orden-

-No me lo recuerdes. Tenemos que hacer algo-

-Decirles sobre Lilith lo dudo- la verdad, ella quería mantenerse eso para ella, además, estaba preocupa por la seguridad de Marian, aunque no lo admitiría-Ni siquiera sabemos de lo que ella es capaz. Ni ella misma lo sabe-

-Por eso la estamos investigando…y a su compañero, desde que el fue quien la transformo, hay cambios en el-

-Parece que es una reacción a su unión…yo que se-

-Además, Agatha, no sabemos como lo tomaran ellos-

-Lo sabemos, actuaran como estupidos humanos idiotas y bueno…las cosas no serán de color rosa-

-¿Y lo están ahora?.- pregunto con oscuro sarcasmo la voz

-No, pero bueno…ya veremos que hacer para amansar a la bestia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas en las que perder mi eternidad-

-Aga…-corto la línea, aventando el telefono hasta que se estrello con la pared, haciendo una fisura enorme y esparciendo los restos del teléfono por el lugar. Antes de que todas las piezas tocaran el suelo, unos férreos brazos atraparon su cadera y la estamparon contra un dura superficie que se acoplaba a ella

-Hay maneras más suaves de colgar, querida, sin obligarnos a componer la pared-

-o comprar un teléfono nuevo-termino Zoticó que se ponía a su lado, mientras Duncan la abrazaba. Ella se encogió de hombros

-Ya me había aburrido el teléfono-

-No quiero ni pensar, cuando te canses de mi, amor- lo miro sonriente y atrajo su rostro al de ella dándole un beso casto para luego girarse y darle otro igual a Duncan

-Nunca me cansaría de ustedes, por que nunca dejare de amarlos- ambos le sonrieron y le besaron la mejilla.

Si, por fuera podía aceptar ser una perra despiadada, por dentro. También lo era, a excepción del espacio que había para sus queridos.

En ese mismo momento, en una habitación de estilo moderno, con el complaciente calor de una chimenea a su espalda, estaba un hombre grande de piel rojiza con tonalidades pálidas. Su cabello castaño adornado con dos entradas de blancos hilos. Pero lo mas extravagante de aquel ser, eran sus ojos, que en algún tiempo habían sido de un hermoso color ámbar, cubierto por una fina tela.

El hombre, sentado en una imponente silla, dejo caer el teléfono; suspirando frustrada, una infantil risa inundo la habitación

-¿Te volvió a colgar, querido?- el hombre bufo mientras asentía

-No se por que aun se lo permito- murmuro molesto. Sintió cuando el pequeño cuerpo que era su amante se posaba a ahorcajas sobre sus grandes muslos. Una mano acaricio su pequeña barba de chivo

-Por que eres mucho mas paciente con esa berrinchuda de lo que es Rahue- el rió, acercando su mano al aire, al instante sintió los caireles sedosos de su amante. Suspiro

-No se por que te molestan en arreglarte, amor- ella rió

-Para ti, mi amante. Solo por ti me arreglo-

-Pero jamás podré verte- suspiro el frustrado-jamás podré embeberme con tu belleza como lo hago con tu contacto- mostrando lo que sus palabras decían, su mano acaricio el pequeño muslo de su amante, tan pequeño y delicado que era cubierto por su gran manaza. Ella rió y suspiro ante el contacto, sintió como su pequeña cabecita se recostaba en su monumental pecho

-No me importa que no me veas, es mas, lo agradezco; así no tendrás que ver el fenómeno que soy. Una mujer atrapada eternamente en el cuerpo de una niña-

-Eres una mujer para mi, lo serias aunque pudiera ver tu cuerpo de niña- y era cierto, desde el momento que oyó su voz, supo que lo que había delante de el, era una mujer. Tal vez su cuerpo había sido cruelmente detenido en su crecimiento, y había sido obligada a vivir en un cuerpo de niña.

Su voz era la de una niña, su cuerpo el de una niña, pero sus pensamientos el de una mujer. Su mente había crecido lo que su cuerpo no. Y el amaba todo eso.

-Espero que así sea- murmuro ella antes de que sus pequeños y finos labios besaran los de el. El correspondió, al beso exigente de su amante y sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de ella.

-Estas muy melancólica hoy, Briadna- le acuso en cuanto se separo, ella rió nuevamente con ese tono de campanillas

-Creo que si, Zadekiah- suspiro- Pero dime, ¿Por qué sigues preocupándote por lo que hagan aquellos vampiros?- el suspiro

-Por que no me gusta, simplemente además…-

-¿Además?- pregunto ella

-Temo que lo despierten, ya sabes. El fue estricto cuando logro sumirse al sueño eterno-

-Pero nadie sabe como hacerlo-

-Tengo mis dudas, cariño. Y tampoco quiero que increpen a Lilith-

-¿Quién iba a decir que ese juguete seria tan importante?-

-Yo-

-¿Tu?- pregunto ella, sin ningún genero de duda, conocía a Zadekiah lo suficiente como para no tenerla

-su voz, desde que la oí…Me pareció que habías palabras escondidas…palabras que ni siquiera ella era conciente decir-

-Crees que es perfecta- cuestiono, sin duda ni preocupación. El asintió

-Lo es, claro que lo es. Ahora estoy seguro, su voz esta llena de poder, un poder que nosotros solo podemos imaginar, es nuestra madre, Briadna, la primera de todos. La que logro crear este poder y pasarlo a otros…ella es-

-Una santa-se quejo ella- La describes como una santa ¡Solo te falta hacerle un altar!- el rió por el tono de reproche de su dulce amante, el primer sentimiento infantil que su voz dejaba destilar. Acaricio de nuevo sus caireles.

-A la única que haría altar, seria a ti. Mi pequeña medusa, el terror de los mortales y de los dioses- ella rió

-Siempre adulándome para que te perdone tus agravios, ¡Eres un pillo Zadekiah! Siempre quieres salirte con la tuya así-

-¿Y lo he hecho?- un segundo de silencio

-Sep, lo has hecho otra vez- de nuevo los finos labios de ella se posaron exigentes sobre los de el.

-Quiero saber que puede hacer ella- murmuro en cuanto el beso se rompió-Quiero saber si sus poderes son capaces de…-

-De devolverte la vista, ¿No?-pregunto con voz rota, el asintió

-No solo eso, si no de…de liberarte de tu prisión- acuno con ambas manos el pequeño rostro de Briadna-Se que una parte de ti es infeliz por no poder poseer el cuerpo de una mujer que por derecho debes tener y yo quiero darte lo todo, incluso aunque sea imposible, si tu lo que deseas es un cuerpo de acuerdo a la mujer que eres, luchare por dártelo- conmovida, la pequeña medusa, el pequeño monstruo que atormentaba a humanos y otros seres, beso a su amante, su guardián; beso sus labios, sus ojos incapaces de verla, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente…su cuello.

-¿Qué haría de no haberte encontrado, mi querido amante guardián?- el rió

-Lo mismo que yo haría, de no haber encontrado a mi pequeña medusa: ser infeliz- ella rió

-Sin duda, amor- Y volvió a besarlo, lo necesitaba. Que le hiciera el amor a ese minúsculo cuerpo, tan frágil e inútil a pesar de contar con las capacidades de un vampiro. No era capaz de poder expresarse tan bien como el cuerpo de una mujer lo haría, para tomar entre sus piernas al gran cuerpo que era su amante. Pero lo haría, sufriría, amaría, y seria pecadora, con tal de amar a su guardián.

Zadekiah tomo al pequeño pero de pronto ardiente cuerpo de su medusa, lo amaría con la misma delicadeza de siempre, la misma delicadeza que ese cuerpo necesitaría. El cuerpo que el amaba, olvidaría a Agatha, a los vampiros rebeldes y a Lilith; los dejaría para después. Ahora su mundo solo era ella…

-Isis por favor, me mareas con tanto movimiento. Y tus nervios apestan la limosina- se quejo sonriente Marian mientras veía como su joven amiga trataba de controlar sus nervios. Isis le sonrío a manera de disculpa pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Marian ¿Estas segura sobre esto?- Marian la miro sonriente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro entre dientes

-Si no lo estuviera, no lo haría. Deja de preguntar ¿si?-

-Es que yo no soy una sirviente con autorización para pisar los terrenos de la orden- Marian se encogió de hombros

-Era la líder de los sirvientes en la mansión, eso te da suficiente derecho- toco su sien con el dedo índice-Lo investigue, no lo hago todo a lo tonto-

-No dije que lo hicieras- Marian sonrío

-Pero lo pensaste-

-Yo…-

-¡Aja!! Lo sabia- la apunto con el dedo mientras reía- Tranquila, Isis, a ti te perdono todo. Ahora tranquilízate y solo trata de tener un estatus bajo y todo saldrá bien- Isis se mordió el labio, realmente ella no era que desconfiara de Marian, el tiempo que tenían juntas le había hecho no solo tener un amor infinito por su amiga, si no también una confianza ciega. Isis admiraba en muchos aspectos a Marian, y agradecía que todo saliera bien para su amiga, al menos por ahora. Suspiro.

-Si estas tan…segura-dijo, si, confiaba en Marian, pero no confiaba en ella. Y las dudas eran parte de ella siempre. Marian sonrío con ternura hacia su amiga.

-Sabes…desde que me trasforme casi no me alejo de Demian- dijo pensativa

-Lo se, algo que me parece lindo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Ahora eres la dama de la casa, toda la organización y el orden se debe a ti-

-¿Y cuando hice eso?- pregunto con fingida perplejidad que hizo reír a Isis

-Cierto, yo me he encargado de todo-

-¿No estarás tratando de buscar un aumento?-

-Ahora que lo dices…-ambas estallaron a las risas, desde que Marian era una vampiresa, se podían relajar mas, cierto que Isis no lo hacia mucho delante de otros vampiros, pero cuando solo eran ella y Marian –a veces Demian- Isis podía olvidarse de los formalismo y solo pensar en Marian como, Marian.

Marian le sonrío, como si tuviera idea de lo que ella pensaba, sin pensarlo tomo a Isis y la hizo recostarse sobre sus piernas, la joven cedió alegre, le gustaba la sensación que la cercanía de Marian le daba.

La hacían relajarse, sentirse solo como una joven, Isis olvidaba que era una sirvienta de por vida para los vampiros, olvidaba todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, olvidaba la vida que le había tocado, olvidaba el final que le esperaba. Ella había tenido una hermana, pero esta no había sido como Marian, nunca le había dado amor, de hecho, hasta que llego Marian la joven sirvienta desconocía lo que era ser acariciada con amor, o que alguien riera con ella; por eso y mas amaba a Marian, que aunque tal vez ya no era humana, y ahora se suponía debía temerle, no podía, por mas que ahora su amiga fuera diferente, ella seguía viendo a su amiga que tanto amaba.

Miro a los ojos de Marian y noto de repente un brillo de preocupación que la hizo ponerse nerviosa al instante

-¿Qué pasa Marian?- su amiga tardo un momento en responder, de hecho, tardo un momento en darse cuenta que le había hablado. La miro con sorpresa un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza

-No es nada, Isis-ella no se conformo con la respuesta, tomo la mano con la que Marian estaba acariciando sus cabellos, y la miro suplicante. Su amiga cedió

-No es nada de lo que tu debas preocuparte-

-Si te preocupa a ti, me preocupa a mi- Marian sonrío

-Yo…-miro por la ventana-Estoy preocupada por que…hoy bebí de Demian- Isis enarco una ceja interrogativamente

-¿Y eso es malo? Tenia entendido que siempre bebías de el- Marian le devolvió la mirada sonriente, pero sin que sus ojos abandonaran la preocupación

-Si bebo de el, Isis. Jamás he bebido de otro ser…es solo que…últimamente he bebido mas de el; por lo general no necesito tomar de su vena por lo menos una vez cada semana, pero en estos días he bebido mas d el- Isis asintió

-Con razón el ha tenido que beber mas de las reservas…- Marian asintió cabizbaja

-Entre mas bebo de el, el mas tiene que reponer lo que le robo. He pensando en dejar de hacerlo, no quiero matarlo en una de esa…secarlo. Pero la idea de beber de una vena que no sea la suya-suspiro frustrada- No soporta la idea, pero no soporto ver que estoy bebiendo más de el que de lo necesario, siento la necesidad de beber…-

-Eres una neófita, deber hacerlo-

-Demian dice lo mismo, pero aun así…siento que…esta mal- Isis palmeo la mano que aun sostenía

-Tranquilízate, Marian. Demian no te dejaría hacer algo mal-

-Pero el daría hasta la ultima gota de sangre, si yo se lo pidiera…y no quiero-

-Estas exagerando, Demian sabe lo que hace, y tu debes creer en su criterio-Marian no contesto, sus ojos expresaban duda y temor-Además, ahora tienes toda una familia que te cuida- ella sonrío

-¿Te cuentas entre ellos, Isis?- pregunto divertida

-Si tu lo quieres…-dijo sonriente

-Yo lo quiero, pero ¿Y Tu?- La sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de la joven

-Siempre, Marian. Para mi eres como el único familiar que tengo- Se abrazo a la cintura de su amiga y esta rió

-Eso me parece bien, hermana- la palabra salio tan llena de bondad y amor, que Isis sintió ganas de llorar-Ahora, tenemos algo que hacer- dijo al instante que el gran carro se detenía, Isis se tenso

-Tranquilízate Isis, siempre he dicho que ellos…-dudo- nosotros somos como perros, olemos el miedo-se rió-así que, olvida tu miedo y no te harán nada. Serán mas mansos que perros castrados, tal vez gruñan pero oye, perro que ladra no muerde- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta de la limosina, sin esperar al chofer; arrastrando Consigo a una nerviosa sirvienta

Marian camino con paso tranquilo por el sendero que ya tan bien conocía, y dio algunas inclinaciones de cabeza a quien pasaba por ahí.

Pocos le correspondían el saludo, la verdad, nadie estaba seguro de que fuera ella, de la que tanto se rumoreaba, solo se sabía que era una neófita nueva.

Pero la razón que mas destacaba, era el simple hecho de que ellos sabían la historia que se había estado desarrollando sobre Drain y Demian y una humana que daba problemas, por eso, todos miran con resentimiento a la joven vampiresa, pero eso no lograba cohibir a Marian.

Sin embargo, Isis era otro cantar, que se pegaba a Marian y agachaba la mirada, tratando de pasar inadvertida y suplicando que sus piernas lograran avanzar. Si no fuera por que Marian se lo pidió, no lo haría ni en un millón de años, no era solo por que fuera una sirviente, desde niña ella había tenido miedo a los vampiros, cuando vio por accidente como el amo mataba a sus padres –ese no haba sido Demian, por suerte- ese vampiro, que ella sabia tenia probabilidades infinitas de encontrarlo ahí, en su territorio. Ese vampiro era Rahue, uno de los del consejo.

El joven vampiro con aspecto famélico que era mas pálido que un vampiro normal, de cabellera oscura y andar misterioso.

Tampoco era que la pequeña sirvienta hubiera generado un odio por el, no, ella entendía que era obligación de todo sirviente morir en brazos del vampiro en curso, cuando llegara su momento. Pero ver aquel acto –había sido mas el acto, que la mano del verdugo- había creado un terror imposible dentro de ella y ahora estaba allí, encerrada donde en cualquier momento aquel vampiro podría verla.

-Date prisa- dijo con voz autoritaria Marian, no por ser grosera con su amiga, si no queriendo que los que la rodeaban no notaran los lazos entre ellas

-Si, su señoría- hablo ella, sabiendo de lo que iba el juego.

De lejos, Marian vio a Morinna, la cual asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin sonrisa. Marian correspondió el mismo gesto. Sintiéndose mas relajada.

La puerta al despacho de Agatha, era de un color rojo carmesí, con tallados que representaban la agonía de las almas, que trataban de entrar al mundo de hades, y las cuales eran torturadas. Que irónico.

Delante de la puerta había un guardián, pero antes de que esta la detuviera para recibir alguna orden de adentro, se escucho la voz de Agatha

-Pasa, Lilith- Marian reprimió el deseo de bufar, odiaba que la llamaran por su antiguo nombre, era como si le nombraran con un titulo que sinceramente, no creía merecer…aun.

Entro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, miro hacia Isis

-Espérame aquí- Isis asintió nerviosa, y se irguió en toda su altura mientras se recargaba en una pared, lejos del guardián que había en la entrada.

Agatha estaba sentada, en una silla de respaldo alto, que a Marian le dio la idea de un trono, frente a ella una pequeña mesa redonda, donde había una pequeña jarra trasparente con un liquido rojizo, delante de Agatha, una copa a medio beber.

La vampiresa, traía un vestido que le recordaba mucho a los del siglo XIX pero sin ser tan ostentoso, de colores azulinos con bordados dorados.

Su cabellera, sostenida por una media coleta, de donde salían algunas hebras de su hermoso cabello rubio, adorando su piel blanca, una sonrisa cubría su rostro, y unos ojos de color plata.

-Llegas tarde, Lilith- dijo, mientras con una mano señalaba el asiento frente a ella, ignorando el escritorio, que se encontraba mas lejos del ventanal que iluminaba a las dos vampiresas, y les daba una hermosa vista del día nublado y el paisaje nevado que tenían. Marian se encogió de hombros

-No llego tarde, es solo que tu siempre te adelantas- Agatha rió mientras bebía una trago de su copa, señalo a Marian con la copa

-¿Gustas?-

-No, gracias-por alguna razón, Marian siempre se sentía de otra época cuando estaba con Agatha, y olvidaba que era una muchacha del siglo XXI.

Agatha la examino con ojos calculadores

-¿Regresaste ayer?- Marian asintió-¿Cómo te fue con tu encuentro con tu pasado?- de nuevo, Marian se encogió de hombros

-Nada de relevancia. Mi pasado me abandono mucho antes de que yo lo decidiera-

-Cuando nosotros te raptamos- Marian asintió con desgano, miro alrededor y suspiro

-¿Y donde están tus amantes?- pregunto, ciertamente poco había podido interactuar con ellos, pero siempre andaban rondando, en secreto Marian los admiraba por su hermosura; sentía hasta cierta envidia por la vampiresa delante de ella, con esos dos hermosos seres. Agatha rió como si conociera su pensamiento

-Les dije que quería tener una plática de chicas-

-Ah…- Marian no pudo evitar la desilusión traslucirse en esa simple frase, Agatha sonrío mas abiertamente. De pronto se le quedo viendo, y Marian a ella en una clara batalla de miradas, algo que hacían continuamente.

De pronto Agatha frunció el ceño

-Has cambiado-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto consternada Marian pero en vez de contestar Agatha se levanto y rodeo la mesa para acercarse mas a Marian, antes de poder entender, Agatha se agachaba y olisqueaba su cuello para luego estudiar su rostro

-Estas cambiando…-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto pero no recibió respuesta de Agatha, no pronto, por que la seguía estudiando cuando al fin contesto, no era un respuesta exacta

-¿Sigues alimentándote solo de Winter?- Marian no supo a que venia la pregunta, pero asintió

-¿Por qué?-

-¿El no ha notado algo diferente en ti o en el?- Marian lo pensó

-Aparte de nuestras habilidades extras ¿dices?- su entrevistadora asintió

-Bueno…siempre dice notar algo diferente en mí…pero-

-¿físicamente?- ella parpadeo sorprendida

-No…Bueno, dice que le parece que mis ojos están cambiando de color…pero ¿De que estas hablando Agatha?-Agatha se agacho un hinco al lado de su amiga, suspiro.

Tomo la muñeca de Marian y la miro significativamente

-¿me permites…morderte?- pregunto, Marian abrió los ojos como plato

-¿Qué?-

-Necesito comprobar algo- Apenas iba a objetar, cuando Agatha clavo los sientes justo sobre la vena de su muñeca, Marian grito de dolor y de pronto algo dentro de ella se encendió: furia.

Isis permanecía impaciente recargada en la pared, y trataba de no pensar en lo insegura que se sentía ahí, con Marian a unos pasos de ella, pero protegida por un rudo guardián vampiro que la miraba suspicaz.

Suprimió el suspiro de frustración que se colaba, y siguió pensando en su manta personal "Todo estará bien, tranquila. Marian dice que todo estará bien" pensaba una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo no se relajaba, sentía un sudor frío decender por su espina y sus piernas apenas soportarla, deseosas de echar a correr. Pero estúpidamente, se decía que no podía dejar a Marian desprotegida ¡Como si ella fuera capaz de proteger a un vampiro! Peor aun, a Marian…

Realmente deseaba soltar un suspiro de cansancio, pero no lo hacia, no podía ni quería relajarse, al menos hasta que estuviera de nuevo segura en la mansión, con Marian cerca de ella

-Pensé que los sirvientes no tenían acceso a esta parte- Isis se tenso, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, a pesar de que habían pasado mas de 8 años, era la voz del vampiro que había matado a sus padres.

Miro, a los ojos azul violáceo de aquel vampiro, que la escrutaban volvió a sentirse la niña de 8 años que estaba bajo el cuidado de el

-Yo…- la voz se le trabo, la imagen de el bebiendo sus padres inundaba su mente

-¿Sabes el castigo que esto confiere?-

-Pe-perdón…- su cuerpo temblaba, hizo la reverencia que debía- Perdón, estoy aquí por orden de la señorita Marian Schein, esta hablando con la señorita Agatha en este momento y me ha ordenado que no me mueva de aquí- por temor a ver a los ojos en el, no levanto la mirada, hasta que sintió una mano fría tomar su mentón

-¿Eres la sirviente de Lilith?- pregunto el vampiro de piel blanca, casi translucida, no debía ser mas de uno o dos años mayor que ella –al menos en aspecto- y era una cabeza mas alto que ella, pero no de gran altura. Pero ese defecto lo compensaba con el aura de poderío que desprendía.

-Si, mi señor- el vampiro la observo largo rato, y de pronto la mano que había sostenido su mentón, acaricio su mejilla

-Has crecido, criada. Ya me había olvidado de la belleza e inocencia que tu rostro desprende- Isis se tenso aun más- Si, te recuerdo, Isis. Jamás olvidaría a una de las almas mas puras que mi ser a podido ver, extraño ver que aun sigue la pureza en ti, a estos tiempos ya deberías estar tan corrompida como tu hermana- ha ella no le gustaba que le recordaran a su hermana, y eso le molesto un poco, pero no dijo nada. Nunca debía contestarle a un vampiro.

De pronto, un golpe fuerte dentro del despacho de Agatha sorprendió a los dos –sin contar al guardián- Isis corrió, pero el guardián se interpuso en su camino.

Sabia que de no podía entrar a menos que fuera autorizada por la misma Agatha, pero el miedo por Marian era grande

-Tranquila, tu ama esta bien- dijo Rahue detrás de ella, su voz provoco un escalofrío en ella que trato de suprimir. Giro a verlo, tranquilo e impasible…no dijo nada, temía hacerlo. El le sonrío de una forma tan oscura, que la hizo sentir otro escalofrío

-Lilith esta bien, relájate- y sin mas, desapareció – corriendo a esa velocidad tan típica de los vampiros que haciendo parecer que se esfumaba en el aire- dejándola sola, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras la relajaron…demasiado

-¡Oh, dioses, lo siento Agatha!- dijo Marian horrorizada, mientras veía como la vampiresa se incorporaba, había volado a través de la habitación, propulsada por Marian

-No paso nada- contesto mientras se levantaba limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de su labio, sin estar muy segura si era de Marian o de ella

-Yo, no fue mi intención, fue como si algo dentro mío me diera la orden y yo obedeciera antes de poder…pensarlo-

-Ya, entonces creo que fue mi error, no debí hacerlo tan a la ligera- Marian no lo sabia, pero esta era la primera vez en toda su vida, en que Agatha aceptaba haberse equivocado en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Agatha se encogió de hombros, mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa, la fuerza del poder mental de Marian, había sido sorprendente pero no lo admitiría

-Quería ver algo- se acerco e nuevo y se sentó en su asiento habitual- Realmente estas cambiando, tu sangre sabe diferente- dijo, recordando el sabor

-Nunca has probado mi sangre- dijo Marian, Agatha sonrío

-No, no lo he hecho. Pero es mi don, puedo saber cuando algo cambia, estos cambios se dan en pequeñas cantidades, y se muestran en la sangre, el olor nunca cambia en un ser pero la sangre si…y la tuya lo esta haciendo-

-¿Cómo?- de nuevo se encogió de hombros

-Antes de que me lanzaras, tu sangre tenía un sabor diferente, pero lo extraño es un segundo antes de que me lanzaras…esta ardió en mi boca, como fuego-

-Vaya…- fue la brillante respuesta de Marian

-Tu sangre antes de ser trasformada era más humana, y después de un sabor más…fuerte, el sabor de un vampiro. O ese es el historial que tu sangre me ha dado, pero ya no. Ahora es de un sabor agridulce, no sabría con que compararlo, hace tiempo que no pruebo alimentos- sonrío ante su intento de chiste-pero lo efectivo es que tu sangre esta cambiando. Tu estas cambiando, incluso físicamente noto ligeros cambios- observo a Marian de manera meticulosa, esta le sonrío

-No debías beber de mi sangre así-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto enarcando una ceja. Marian suspiro

-Mi sangre es diferente en mas sentidos de los que crees, el único capaz de beberla sin represarías es Demian, otro…bueno, no quiero que otra nueva clase de vampiros nazca- Agatha la miro interrogativamente

-¿Tu sangre podría hacer eso?- de pronto la mirada de Marian se lleno de una sabiduría de siglos, y Agatha sintió que ya no estaba delante de la joven neófita Marian, si no de la ancestral

-Eso y más de lo que puedes imaginar- su voz seria y con cierto eco lúgubre. Agatha no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo su rostro, de verdad…quería ver todo de lo que Lilith era capaz de hacer, ansiaba verlo…e incluso poseerlo. Marian cerró los ojos y suspiro

-Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar- Agatha bufo

-¿Entonces?- la aludida la miro seria, pero no con la misma seriedad de hace un momento, volvía a ser solo Marian

-Es por los rumores de una futura rebelión- Agatha sonrío

-¿tu también estas con eso? Despreocúpate querida, dudo que esos lacayos lo hagan-

-Yo no creo eso, y bueno…he pensando, que seria mejor, si mis aliados- miro de manera significativa a Agatha, dándole entender que no solo era obligación, que había sentimientos de por medio- Se mantienen cerca mío- Agatha la estudio por un momento

-¿Es por eso que la vidente, la lectora y su compañero y Isaac se han mudado contigo?- Marian asintió

-Morinna ve que es la mejor opción, y deseo que tu también estés cerca-

-No me gusta la compañía-sentencio

-Pero así estarás más segura- Agatha se carcajeo y miro a Marian de manera amenazadora

-He vivido más de lo que crees, y he sobrevivido sola, así que no me tratas de subestimarme-

-Agatha…- ella alzo una mano para demandar silencio

-Tengo algo mas que hacer, Lilith- la miro por un segundo- Y gracias por tu encantadora oferta, pero la rechazo. Se como cuidarme de esos tontos vampiros. No tenias que tomarte tantas molestias, aunque fue un gusto hablar contigo- por un segundo, la mirada de Agatha pasó de una dura fría, a una de cariño y llena de calor, que solo usaba cuando veía a sus amantes, pero esta desapareció-Ahora, si me dejas, nos hablamos depuse- Marian suspiro frustrada, pero no insistió, sin mas camino a la salida.

Se detuvo solo un segundo para ver a…la que en muchos sentidos consideraba amiga

-No dudes en ir a mi, Agatha. No siempre debes ser la fuerte- y salio sin saber, que esas palabras afectaron a la vampiresa, pues eran las palabras que una vez los mismísimos Duncan y Zotico le habían dicho, pero como aquella vez, se negaba a aceptar que era verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Llegue con el cap 4!! bueno, no se si tenga muchos admiradores en esta segunda parte de "La Pluma Encadenada" a los que les guste matar el tiempo con ella, les aclaro, me tardo en estos caps, por que aunque la historia ya esta totalmente en mi cabeza...bueno, sacarla me cuesta y mas travada con otras historias que estan en proceso. Quiero decirles, que tal vez habra una o dos cosas que les saque de onda, pero bueno...esas cosas no las puedo cambiar, esta historia ya se habia formulado dentro de mi cabeza, cuando aun la pluma encadenada era solo una idea...Y me pegado al pie de la letra a esta idea, por que bueno...asi son las cosas para un escritor...creo xD._**

**_Ya, disfrutentela...y espero Review...Adu, hermana..me gane un premio?? si no...me ire a escribir mas sobre tu historia xD. See ya soon._**

**Capitulo 4**

Marian tenia ganas de azotar su puño contra el primer objeto que tuviera enfrente, realmente, realmente estaba molesta.

Agatha podía ser tan necia y petulante a veces.

Y ella realmente se preocupaba por eso, tal vez era esa parte que ella clasificaba, como Lilith. Esa parte que le exigía procurar por todos y cada uno de sus "hijos"

Era estupido, si. Y a veces tenia ganas de gritar que ella realmente nunca quiso eso, si, cuando era mortal los vampiros le molaban y siempre soñó con convertirse en uno. Bueno, pero era un sueño y los sueños siempre quedaban como sueños, en los sueños tu eras capaz de cruzar el mundo en un segundo…por que era un sueño.

-Marian…- murmuro Isis justo detrás de ella. Marian la miro por sobre su hombro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. La chica entendió la indirecta.

Caminaron hasta un pasillo solitario, entonces en un movimiento demasiado rápido para los ojos de la humana, Marian la acorralo contra la pared, y acerco su rostro al cuello de ella.

Por un momento el miedo invadió a Isis ¿Marian seria capaz? No, no lo seria, era Marian, la persona que mas apreciaba y quería en el mundo entero, por quien daría la vida gustosa, de ella poder elegir quien acabara con su existencia cuando fuera el momento, seria ella. Pero Marian no lo haría.

-¿Algún vampiro te increpo?- pregunto al tiempo que olfateaba su cuello, Isis se relajo notoriamente, se permitió hasta sonreír

-No, Marian, no lo hizo-

-Pero aun huelo tu miedo, además…hueles a vampiro… ¿Te molesto? Isis no te preocupes por decírmelo, sabes que…-

-Lo se- dijo tranquila-Y lo agradezco, si…realmente un vampiro se me acerco, pero no pasa nada. Déjalo ir- Marian se alzo y la miro a los ojos, para luego suspirar audiblemente

-De acuerdo, lo que digas.- y volvió a caminar por delante como si fueran de nuevo sirvienta y vampiro. Pero Isis estaba feliz, cuando Marian demostraba que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería…cuando sentía que su existencia no pasaba desapercibida. Era realmente feliz.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la explanada, Isis noto como los vampiros se detenían para observar, algunos con gesto críptico otros con malevolencia.

-hey, neófita- dijo una voz chillona pero dulce, Marian no se detuvo y siguió su camino-Te estoy hablando, vampirita-Marian suspiro y se dio media vuelta mientras con una mano indicaba a Isis se pusiera a su espalda

-Mi nombre es Marian. No neófita ni vampirita- su voz estaba cargada de orgullo y poder. Su postura realmente relajada y segura de si misma, Isis tuvo la clara impresión de que ante sus ojos, Marian pasaba de ser la chica que tanto quería, a la gran Lilith.

Incluso la vampiresa, que era de aspecto pequeño y rostro de muñeca, pero aparentando ser mayor edad, dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos leoninos se movían nerviosos mientras se retorcía una hebra de su cabello negro y ensortijado. Aparentaba que la fuerza con la que se movía Marian no le había afectado, pero sus ojos constantemente evitaban la mirada

-como sea, quería saber si tu eras la chica por la que Winter y Fallen se andaban peleando-Marian enarco una ceja

-¿Y si lo soy, que?-

-Solo quería comprobar lo de los rumores, que al final Winter te convirtió. Y dime... ¿Eres su perra de cama o algo así? ¿Qué le diste para que al final te convirtiera? – Marian pudo atacarla, usando su poder mental –que sabia era poderoso y ningún vampiro poseía- o simplemente abofetearla, pero no quería empezar un motivo para el ataque.

Pero aun así, no se resistió a caminar directo a ella, con el rostro en alto y una expresión seria en su rostro.

Justo delante de ella se atrevió a sonreír, no de esa forma fácil y amigable usual en ella, si no una mas despiadada

-¿De alguna forma te molesta, querida?-todo gesto de altanería se borro de la vampiresa, retrocedió un poco, visiblemente molesta. Había una amenaza implícita en esa simple pregunta.

Pero Marian no estaba sola, justo a unos metros, Morinna e Isaac observaban atentos el desarrollo de la escena, listo para ayudar a su joven neófita en caso de necesitarlo, algo…que dudaban sinceramente.

-Yo…- la vampiresa no sabia que decir.

-Tu, estas pasando los niveles que tu rango te confieren- dijo una voz oscura y fuerte que Marian enseguida identifico.

Justo a su lado, estaba Drain, vestido de negro como siempre y con ese gesto serio y desinteresado que le caracterizaban.

-No necesito ayuda para socializar-espeto Marian, sorprendida de verle, desde aquella vez después de su despertar, su presencia se había desvanecido. El ni la miro

-Creo que tienes cosas más importantes, Katrina, que venir a buscar problemas- la aludida pareció molesta, pero después se lo pensó mejor, meterse con uno de los rosas negras era como declarar la guerra a la orden. Se fue con un encogimiento de hombros y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Marian se iba a dar media vuelta para irse, cuando Drain la tomo por el brazo, ella lo observo

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, ella enarco una ceja. Drain ocultaba algo.

-Bien, disfrutando de los placeres de la inmortalidad ¿Y tu?- el se encogió de hombros, la miro fijamente durante largo tiempo, hasta que al final, con un suspiro ella hablo

-¿Qué pasa, Drain?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Adelante-

-A solas…- ella enarco una ceja de nuevo, lo dudo por un tiempo interminable hasta que el dijo, de nuevo, en un susurro:- te necesito, Marian- aquel tono, aquella mirada…fue entonces que la luz se le vino a la cabeza, Drain necesitaba hablar con alguien, un amigo…un confidente, el papel que durante mucho tiempo interpreto.

Suspiro

-Drain, creí que…-

-Ariadna me abandono…-dijo en tono desesperado, ella no supo que responder por un momento, después asintió

-Lo siento…-

-Yo no…- dijo pensativo-¿podemos hablar de esto…en otro lugar?-ella medito durante un momento, indecisa. ¿Quería volver a tener amistad con el? No, aquella tarde para ella había significado el final de todo. Algo dentro de ella pálpito, no como hace tiempo cuando creía amarlo, era mas bien aquella parte que se negaba a soltar la mano de alguien que durante mucho tiempo significo para ella algo. No solo como Marian, si no como Lilith.

Suspiro, Drain siempre causaba la lastima en ella ¿Y luego por que había sufrido tanto? Sin embargo, al igual que la parte que se negaba dejarlo solo a la deriva, había otra que le decía que tenía ahora a Demian y que por tanto, Drain ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella.

-Bien, vamos a la mansión-

-Ahí esta Demian, y no quiero que nos…-

-El no esta en este momento, y no planeo ir a tu casa si eso es lo que quieres-se acerco letalmente a el y susurro- en mi territorio, y con mi reglas- el la miro impaz, sin ninguno gesto preocupado a diferencia de la tal Katrina

-Marian, no soy tu enemigo-

-Tampoco mi amigo- sentencio lo que provoco un rasgo de dolor en los ojos como madera de Drain.

-Lilith, no digas…-ella alzo una mano y lo miro con solemnidad

-Escucha bien, Drain, por que solo lo diré una vez y espero que se grabe a fuego en ti. Yo ya no confío en ti- la ultima frase la dijo con lentitud y voz clara-Hubo un tiempo en que lo hice, hubo un tiempo en que te quise…pero tu y tu traición…-suspiro- Tienes suerte de que decida olvidar eso, pero aun así…la confianza se ha quebrado…- se miraron un momento y entonces el asintió

-Bien, lo comprendo- ella no le creyó, simplemente no pudo, por que ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado de eso? Infinitas, y el nunca entendía. Empezó a caminar hacia la limosina pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando el tomo su mano. Lo miro con fastidio, pero no dijo nada.

El trascurso del viaje fue incomodo, Isis miraba insistentemente a Marian pero ella había perdido su vista en la ventana, ignorando concientemente a ambos compañeros de viaje.

Dentro de ella se estaba colapsando un sentimiento de catástrofe. Suspiro de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Cerro los ojos lentamente e invoco la presencia de Demian, que se enseguida noto. No era como una visión exacta, era como si un mapa se dibujara dentro de ella tan rápido y espontáneo y le marcara en un segundo donde estaba Demian, o donde no estaba. El ahora no estaba en la mansión. Seguramente había ido a cazar…no era muy bueno hacerlo de día, pero como ella le había comentado a Isis, ella últimamente había estado bebiendo mas de la cuenta de el, y por lo tanto, el tenia que reponer la sangre que perdía.

La limosina se detuvo frente a la calzada, Marian no miro a ninguno de los dos a la hora de bajarse, camino segura de que ambos seres la seguirían.

-Isis, estaré en mi habitación. A excepción de Demian, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa-

-Si, señorita- murmuro ella mientras veía como Marian, seguida por Drain subía las escaleras.

Cuando Marian hablo de "su" habitación, se refirió a la recamara donde estuvo encerrada durante mucho tiempo, la cual ocupaba muy de vez en cuando como su habitación de entretenimiento.

Había un caballete con un cuadro a medio terminar junto al gran ventanal. En contra esquina, un escritorio donde estaban las libretas, que alguna vez la condenaron y la mandaron al encierro, todas excepto una. La que le había entregado a Demian junto con su corazón.

Ella se deslizo hasta uno de los asientos y se dejo caer

-Bien, ya estamos solos- dijo. Drain la observo atentamente, durante mas tiempo del propio, después camino hasta el ventanal y observo la nada

-Quisiera que las cosas no hubieran cambiado ¿sabes?-

-¿A que te refieres?- el suspiro

-Que siguieras siendo esa chica alegre, que con su sonrisa iluminaba mi vida. La chica que me amo con locura, no me hubiera importado si Lilith jamás regresaba…yo, solo quería tener el tiempo contigo, Marian-

-Y lo tuviste- dijo sin mirarlo, sus ojos clavados en la chimenea que crepitaba. Todos los empleados sabían que debía permanecer siempre encendida

-Quiero volverlo a tener- en un parpadeo el se había movido para estar justo al lado de ella, Marian ni se inmuto

-Drain, así no funcionan las cosas. Por que Ariadna te haya dejado, no es motivo para que ahora vengas y me lo pidas. Es como si buscaras al plato de segunda mesa ahora que ella te desprecio-

-Tomo una sabia decisión- contesto el, ignorando las palabras de ella- Ella quería tener una familia, vivir feliz…me amaba, pero no podía renunciar a esas cosas…y yo no quería transformarla, esto era lo mejor para ambos- Marian escuchaba y se ponía a pensar, sobre que hubiera sido si ella aun hubiera estado loca por el, sobre el tiempo en que deseo que eso pasara; pero por sobre todo, pensaba que hubiera hecho ella en lugar de Ariadna. _"Nuestro destino era esto…"_ murmuro una voz dentro de ella, y no se preocupo por eso. Creía en esa voz.

-¿volvió a su casa?- el negó con la cabeza, pudo notarlo desde su vista periférica. Drain coloco una mano sobre el regazo de ella. Buscaba compasión, buscaba cariño…pero ella no podía dárselo, se descubría fría ante la idea. Aun así tampoco lo podía abandonar _"Es mi hijo…fue mi creación, yo lo condene...fue mi amante, mi amigo" _ella suspiro ¡Que difícil eres tener sentimientos encontrados!

-Se quedo a vivir por aquí, y temo por ella. Muchos saben que es…fue mi pareja-

-No le pasara nada- murmuro Marian, mientras vio como Drain subía más la mano, ella detuvo su avance, pero en cuanto toco su mano, Drain la tomo y no la soltó.

-Marian, por favor…no me dejes- el silencio inundo la habitación, lentamente el se hinco delante de ella y sus ojos en suplica. Ella lo miro fijamente, alguna parte de ella busco dentro de si por algún sentimiento real. Algo…

Había lastima, pero es la misma lastima que sientes por un desconocido. Realmente Drain había sido extirpado y pasado a solo recuerdos

-Drain…-

-No, no me digas que no- dijo- se que ya no me amas, se que te traicione…entiendo todo lo que dices, pero realmente Marian, eres tu lo único que me queda en este mundo antes de ser lanzado a la soledad. Solo te pido compañía, déjame estar a tu lado, aunque tu nunca me ames de nuevo-

-Drain, eso es estupido y muy poco habitual en ti- el asintió

-Espere por ti siempre, Lilith. Desde que me obligaste a beber tu sangre, me condenaste con eso y me es imposible crear a otros vampiros…no solo a ti. Y aunque pudiera, a la única que trasformaría seria a ti. Ame a demasiadas mujeres…pero siempre fue a ti a quien espere. Tal vez no te ame como debía o como querías, Lilith, siempre fui un estupido en el amor. Pero te necesito, eres tu la única criatura en el mundo que me entiende…no me abandones- intento acercarse para besarla, pero ella se levanto y lo dejo ahí

-Así no se juega, Drain- dijo ella-Entiende que yo ahora amo a Demian. Nada, y esto lo digo con la seguridad más grande del universo, una seguridad que nunca tuve contigo. Nada me hará dejar de amarlo, o abandonarlo- El camino hacia ella, y la abrazo; apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, y ella lo sostuvo. Era un abrazo de derrota

-Lo se- suspiro.-Ahora también se lo que yo te hice sufrir-no, todo menos eso…el no podía echarle en cara nada. El la había herido de mil maneras, en mil vidas…no era hora de que el jugara a manipularla con sus palabras.

-Drain…- el no le dio tiempo a responder –al parecer se negaba a oír la negativa- la beso, con fuerza y pasión encerrada, como nunca la había besado, desesperado.

Ella no correspondió al beso, ni siquiera forcejeo o algo por el estilo. Suspiro en contra de los labios de el, mientras el trataba de acceder al interior de sus labios. Extraño, pensaba ella, hace tiempo hubiera correspondió, mientras me quemaba por dentro…ahora, nada.

-Drain, creo que aun no te queda claro, de quien es compañera ella- dijo la voz de Demian desde el umbral de la puerta.

Drain se separo, Marian no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí. Ella sabia que Demian estaba cerca…siempre lo sabia. Y Drain también debió saberlo y por eso la beso. O simplemente que realmente estaba desesperado por ella

-Se que es tuya, Demian- murmuro el a regañadientes

-Entonces explícame que haces besándola- en Demian no había una pizca de celos, y cuando Marian se acerco a el, la abrazo protectoramente. Pero su mirada fría y peligrosa estaba plantada solo en Drain, quien se encogió de hombros

-Un gesto de cariño-suspiro-Por cierto, hola Demian-

-Debería arrancarte la cabeza- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el-Pero ahora parece que Morinna ha decidió que tu serás uno de nuestros aliados-

-Lo cual, se hubiera evitado si desde un principio me la hubieras dado-

-Pero ella ya Eligio-

-Mal, si me lo preguntas-

-No lo hago-

-Demian, detente- dijo Marian, al sentir como Demian deseaba alzarse sobre Drain y empezar una pelea, cada fibra de su ser y su naturaleza lo empujaban enloquecedoramente hacia eso, incluso tenso los músculos listo para la pelea. Drain lo había increpado, besando a su compañera…y ni siquiera se disculpaba

-¿Por qué?-sise el sin despegar su vista de Drain que lo miraba con gesto aparentemente indiferente. Pero estaba alerta

-Por que como Morinna ha dicho, es un aliado a todo esto. Y quiero que se quede en la casa- Demian ni siquiera mostró sorpresa, se acerco a ella y la examino mientras ella retenía la mirada. Al final, la beso, como si quisiera limpiar con ello el beso de Drain. Ella acepto el beso que tanto deseaba, y suspiro contra sus labios. Cuando al fin se separo miro a Drain a los ojos

-¿te quedaras?- pregunto ella, el la miro por tiempo indeterminable

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Marian asintió- Entonces lo hare, además, no confío en que alguien sea capaz de protegerte aparte de mi- ni siquiera se molesto en discutir, tomo la mano de Demian, temerosa de que si los dejaba solos, empezarían la pelea que llevaba tiempo hirviendo entre ellos dos, deseosa de producirse.

-Mandare a uno de los sirvientes para que te asigne una habitación- dijo antes de salir.

Ella arrastro a Demian por todo el pasillo, y se dirigió directo al cuarto de ambos sin mirar atrás y antes de que alguien la interrumpiera entro en la habitación y cerro con seguro para besar a Demian de forma desesperada.

El entendió correctamente la indirecta –no es como si el no hubiera estado predispuesto- con premura la tomo entre sus brazos y la lanzo a la cama, ella observo como el se quitaba la ropa, casi arrancándosela, Marian no pudo evitar soltar un leve risa ante aquello.

Ella se hubiera desvestido igual que el, pero en cuanto trato de quitarse la blusa, Demian la detuvo. Sus ojos, como fuego plateado la observaban, la anhelaban y ella sonrío ante esa imagen.

Demian la beso, despacio con calma, mientras sus manos acorde a sus labios, desvestían a Marian con igual lentitud; acariciando cada parte de la piel expuesta por el.

Sus pechos expuestos ante el, sin un sostén, ahora que su piel –incluyendo sus pechos- permanecerían para siempre firmes ¿Para que ponérselos? Y más cuando sabía que Demian se lo arrancaría a la menor oportunidad; si, los usaba…solo por fuerza de costumbre.

Demian en seguida tomo sus pechos entre sus labios, lamió, beso y mordió un pezón mientras que su manos masajeaba el otro pecho. Ella se arqueo ante el placer soltando un fuerte gemido.

Demian se alzo y le sonrío, el adoraba provocarla, después lentamente le desabotono el pantalón, para ella era tan frustrante verlo desnudo entre sus brazos y que solo esos pedazos de tela los separaran, eso y que Demian estaba jugando con ella, torturándola, haciéndola desear mas y mas el momento cúspide.

Beso su abdomen, acaricio sus piernas conforme el pantalón bajaba, beso sus rodillas y sus pies al momento de quitarle los zapatos, todo el tiempo quemándola con su mirada, todo el tiempo sonriendo de esa manera oscura y llena de hambre y lujuria. Si no fuera por la respiración entrecortada que tenia – a pesar de no necesariamente necesitar el aire- ella se habría reído de si misma, de la desesperación que siempre la consumía cuando el jugaba así de sucio, de que nunca se cansaba de el. Nunca.

El ascendió lentamente, como un felino que espera la oportunidad de tomar su presa, se detuvo justo delante de su pubis, la miro y le dio un suave beso, antes de hacerla abrir las piernas…y comenzar a devorarla.

El gemido que ella soltó se habría escuchado por toda la casa, sus manos se aferraban a la sabana y ella comenzó a morder su labio, temerosa de sacar mas gemidos, sabia después de todo, había gente…o vampiros en la casa. Y aun sentía un poco de pudor, sobre todo por la idea de Alessandro burlándose de ella después, pero dios ¡Es que Demian la estaba matando!

Y como si fuera poco, el llevo su mano dentro de su intimidad, como apoyo a lo que su lengua le hacia, eso era aun mas delicioso, con la otra mano, el acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

-¡Demian!- exigió ella, cuando sentía venir el orgasmo, pero el se detuvo. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Marian lo miraba desconcertada, pero antes de que pudiera formular una queja, el llevo su dedo índice a sus labios, y demando silencio.

Su respiración era entrecortada, la insatisfacción burbujeando dentro de ella, causándole enojo y frustración.

Entonces el empezó a descender y en cuanto estuvo sobre ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acaricio sus pómulos, Marian hubiera objetado si no fuera por que la mirada de deseos, de hambre aun no había abandonado aun los ojos de el, pero si había sido intensificado por otro sentimiento que se entremezclaba.

La beso, dulce suave...tranquilizándola al instante. El estaba ahí, para ella, siempre lo estaría, siempre estaría ahí para amarla, para tranquilizarla, para complacerla. La soltó y miro a los ojos explicándole un sin numero de cosas que ella ya sabia, pero que siempre era bueno recordar. Casi pudo olvidar con ese simple beso, con esa simple mirada, el momento cúspide en el que estaba

-Te Amo, Marian- dijo con voz ronca y suave, y ella sintió que se adormecía todo su ser con la paz y el amor que el le daba. Fu entonces que penetro en ella, de una sola estocada.

Ella lanzo un grito aun más fuerte, teniendo el orgasmo al instante, pero anhelando más…otro.

Así era el, la atraía, la seducía…luego la calmaba y al final…la hacia explotar y anhelar mas, lo bueno era, que el siempre le daba mas.

Nunca nadie la había hecho gemir así, ni si quiera gritar; antes, hubo un tiempo en que disfrutaba del sexo, de las sensaciones, lo mas cerca de hacer el amor había sido Drain.

Pero con Demian no era hacer el amor, era como hacerse a uno mismo, hacer al mundo…en base de lo que el amor encerraba.

Ella gimió, grito y exigió por mas, importándole un bledo quien la escuchara, si Alessandro se burlaba de ella después –cosa que haría- no le importaba, si Drain la miraba resentido, le daba igual.

Si por ella fuera, Marian olvidaría la existencia de una vida, de un mundo detrás de las puertas de su habitación.

El intercalaba la velocidad, a veces era impetuoso, salvaje…descontrolado, y cuando ella parecía llegar al borde, el volvía a movimientos mas pausados, mas lentos y expandidos.

Ambos respiraban entre cortados, Marian hacia un sonido casi a un ronco ronroneo, mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse, exigir…y dar.

-¡Demian!- exigió una vez más, y lo sintió reír levemente. El adoraba su nombre dicho de aquella forma, ronca y pérdida en el deseo

-¿Si, amor?- dijo el mientras volvía entrar una vez, interrumpiendo la respuesta de ella que se concentraba en respirar

-Termina, ya...Amor- suplico

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras baja al cuello de ella y lo besaban unas de sus manos acariciando los pezones de Marian-estas tan exquisita, Marian- susurro contra su oído, para después morder levemente el lóbulo de ella.

Marian tubo suficiente, lo empujo y lo hizo caer boca arriba, y antes de que su cuerpo la castigara por hacerlo abandonar, se sentó a ahorcajas sobre el y dejo toda la plenitud de el, deslizarse en su interior, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al sentirlo dentro, el rió

-no era necesario eso, Marian, solo tenias que decir por favor- ella lo miro tratando de parecer molesta, pero la lujuria se interponía

-Calla y besa- dijo al tiempo que se agachaba y entrelazaba sus labios con los de el. Se alzo y empezó a moverse, en formas circulares; Demian cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza para atrás, perdido en la sensación.

Marian se obligo a ir lento solo un momento, viendo como el rictus de el se descomponía ante el placer, y cuando parecía que el no podía mas, acelero el ritmo.

Esa pequeña prolongación entre el clímax y el orgasmos pareció extenderse hasta la infinidad, hasta que ambos soltaron un grito al tiempo que ella se desplomaba sobre el, saciada y feliz.

No lo dejo salir en seguida, necesitaba ese segundo para sostener cuanto mas pudiera la sensación del orgasmo, de el llenándola.

-Te amor, Demian- por toda respuesta el acaricio su cabello mientras besaba su coronilla.

Al final se acomodo entre sus brazos, y se dejo descansar. Cierto que no podían dormir, pero el sexo con Demian le daba una sensación muy parecida al letargo. Era solo la paz de haber estado con el, de haber sido un solo ser por un momento.

-No me gusta- dijo Demian después de unos minutos en cómodo silencio

-Lo se, amor- respondió, sabiendo perfectamente que Demian se refería a la idea de que Drain estuviera en la casa

-Me encantaría partirle la cabeza, no sabes como deseo hacerlo, el maldito desgraciado ya me ha estado causando demasiadas molestias-

-No lo hagas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que yo así lo quiero, por ahora. Y por que se, que detestas esa parte de ti, ser y convertirte en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Luchar esta en tus venas, Demian, pero prolongaras el uso de la pelea…si es necesario-

-Es necesario con el- ella rió

-Tal vez, pero tu eres mas frío en ese aspecto- se alzo un poco para mirarlo-Winter aun no desaparece de ti, aun puedes actuar y pensar con frialdad sin dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, algo que agradezco en gran parte, realmente no has cambiado- el negó

-He cambiado…me he vuelto mas tolerante, mas…débil- ella río y lo beso

-No has cambiado, amor, simplemente que ahora dejas ver tu otra parte, la débil. Como tú me dijiste alguna vez, y es bueno cuando uno sabe como y cuando combinar y usar esas dos partes. El hombre más fuerte puede ser derrotado por las debilidades que no acepta. El hombre mas débil puede ser el vencedor, por que esta conciente de sus debilidades-el sonrío

-Ahora hablas como la mujer de milenios de edad- ella sonrío

-Se, tal vez.- se volvió a recostar-Ya veremos que haremos con todo esto- susurro y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Fue la tranquilidad del momento la que la tomo desprevenida cuando la sensación vino.

Fue como si un fuego dentro de si se encendiera o miles de agujas se insertara en el centro de su ser, la imagen solo fue un destello, pero la seguridad de la catástrofe la inundo.

Su cuerpo estaba deseoso de soltar un grito, pero Marian tenia años de practica para reprimir su estado emocional. Aun asi su cuerpo se tenso y Demian lo noto

-¿Qué…- ella no lo dejo terminar cuando se alzo y lo miro desesperada

-tienes que ir a la mansión de Agatha- dijo, se levanto y camino segura a buscar algo de ropa a velocidad vampirca. En menos de un segundo ya estaba de vuelta, vestida con un delicado vestido en negro con adornos en azul, le lanzo un ropa a Demian

-¿Marian, que pasa? ¿A que te refieres?-

-No hay tiempo, tu y Alessandro vayan a ver a Agatha ¡Ahora!- a pesar de que el no entendía se vistió, mientras Marian llamaba en voz a los demás, no paso ni otro segundo cunado todos –incluido Drain- estaban dentro de la habitación

-Morinna tu y yo…-

-Iremos con Zadekiah, lo entiendo- giro a ver a Isaac- Será mejor que tu vengas con nosotros-

-Aduna, ¿Podrías ir con Drain a ver a Rahue?-

-De ninguna manera-respondió Alessandro-Aduna no ira sola, o en caso peor, con ese-señalo con la cabeza a Drain- a ver a Rahue-

-No hay tiempo para esto- aclaro Morinna

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Adunafael, mientras observaba a Morinna y a Marian, que parecían ser las únicas enteradas de la situación

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo preapresen para la acción- Morinna lo pensó un momento-Eso si no es demasiado tarde- sentencio

-De acuerdo, yo y Aduna iremos con Demian con Agatha-

-A mi no me importa ir solo a ver a Rahue, de todos modos ese chiquillo puede solo- dijo el otro en tono indiferente mientras miraba detenidamente a Marian, esta asintió una sola vez

-Bien, Morinna te necesito conmigo, y tu Isaac-ni siquiera se despidió o tubo que dar una orden, en un segundo ella desapareció mientras Morinna la seguía de cerca con Isaac junto a ella. Los demás hicieron lo propio.

Ellos pudieron optar por tomar un coche, pero la velocidad de un vampiro supera el coche, y la urgencia de la situación lo apremiaba.

Por lo general, ningún vampiro sabía donde son los hogares en concreto del consejo, era una información considera clasificada. Marian lo sabia, por que el mismo consejo la tomaba como algo mas que un vampiro. Era después de todo, su madre, el origen de todos los vampiros, en el cuerpo de una chica de 24; ellos decidieron darle aquella información especial, aunque también era cierto, que los rozas negras la tenían. Principalmente por que tres de ellos eran compañeros de los vampiros que formaban el consejo.

Marian vio pudo ver entre los árboles, la primera señal de desastre. El humo gris ascendía y el olor a la carne quemaba llegaba a su olfato a pesar de aun estar a mas de un kilómetro.

"_Demasiado tarde…" _susurro una voz dentro de si, la misma voz que a veces le hablaba.

Cuando por fin llego, la imagen era cruel.

Cuerpos de sirvientes esparcidos, manchando la nieve de sangre, destrozados. Algunos con las viseras de fuera, otros con los ojos desorbitados y las gargantas abiertas.

La casa, grande y de estilo toscano lloraba lagrimas de fuego por sus grandes ventanales.

Solo un cuerpo se mantenía con vida delante de aquella cruel y sangrienta escena, un cuerpo diminuto que lloraba sobre uno más grande. Era Briadna. Marian se acerco despacio, no queriendo asustar a la joven vampiresa, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando vio a Zadekiah, muerto, con la garganta rebanada y un gran agujero donde debió estar su corazón

-Briadna…- la vampiriza no detuvo su llanto, ni siquiera volteo a verla

-Ha iniciado-murmuro Morinna con la voz acortada-La rebelión ha iniciado y ha cobrado sus victimas…-

-Incluso entre los vampiros existe el caos…- murmuro Isaac

-Entre los vampiros mas que nunca- concordó Morinna-Era cuestión de tiempo, no somos criaturas pacificas por naturaleza…no, no lo somos- susurro. Marian apenas y ponía atención a sus palabras, se agacho junto a Briadna y con suma delicadeza trato de separarla, en cuanto lo intento este grito y se volvió a lanzar a los brazos del cadáver

-¡No!- exigió-No me alejen de el- chillo

-Medusa, tenemos que quemar su cuerpo…el corazón ya no esta…es solo un cadáver, y tenemos que quemar su cuerpo…las pruebas tienen que desaparecer, su alma tiene que terminar de partir-

-¡No!-grito ella girando a ver a Morinna-Tu no lo entiendes, entupida. El es mío…el no me puede dejar, el es…mi todo- el rostro de la pequeña manchado de lagrimas de sangre, pero su mirada era fiera, incluso un poco desquiciada. Marian suspiro

-Isaac…- no necesito formular la orden, aunque realmente no quería formularla. El vampiro de aspecto joven se acercara a Briadna, esta forcejeo, grito e incluso trato de morderlo, pero fue inútil

-Briadna, tranquilízate- hablo Morinna paciente, pero la vampiresa de aspecto de niña no entendía, parecía ser lo que parecía, una niña de 10 años, lastimada y huérfana

-¡Maldita sea! Déjenme con el, no me importa nada mas que el. El va a regresar. ¡Zadekiah lo prometiste!- chillo pero el cuerpo no respondió.

Marian se agacho hasta estar de rodillas unto al cuerpo muerto del vampiro ciego. Poco era lo que había convivido con este vampiro desde su transformación, pero el le había dicho en una ocasión, haciendo que ella sintiera todo el peso de la responsabilidad al darse cuenta, que como el origen, el paciente cero de toda una especie, ella era la esperanza y la respuesta de mucho. Zadekiah esperaba algo de ella, algo que ella tal vez no pudiera darle, pero aun así el vampiro era tan…suspiro, lo peor de todo que la respuesta no la quería para el, no. Si no para la vampiresa que ahora lloraba descontrolada mientras trataba de acercarse a su muerto amante. Marian acerco su mano al rostro del vampiro, tenia un aspecto de un hombre ya entrado en años, y la experiencia de un gran sabio. Bien mereció ser parte del consejo. Y ella le había fallado.

Lentamente se agacho y beso la frente de el

-Perdóname, hijo. Realmente…siento tu muerte- y así era, sentía que una parte de ella era desgarrada, un hilo cortado dentro, haciéndola sangrar-Siento no haber logrado que vieras al menos la luz alguna vez, o el rostro de tu amada- suspiro, lagrimas quemándole los ojos

-¡Eres injusta madre!-grito Briadna, ella se tenso; hasta ahora, ninguno de los vampiros, ninguno…la había llamado así. Miro a la niña vampiro que la miraba dolida y resentida-Dejaste que el muriera, ahora el se fue…y yo ahora ¿Qué? Soy una criatura condena a permanecer perpetua como una niña de 10 años, y la única criatura que me amaba y me entendía en todos estos siglos…dejaste que me la arrebatara ¡todo por ti! Y el protegió tu secreto y tu magia hasta el ultimo momento ¡Por que, madre, por que! No debiste permitirlo-Marian sentía que Briadna la miraba como lo que no era, una diosa. Pero realmente… Marian se levanto y dio la espalda, no podía hacer nada, ya nada estaba a su alcance para salvar el dolor de la joven, o de su vampiro.

Morinna se acerco con una antorcha que había hecho con uno de los maderos que había encontrado esparcidos entre los escombros del lugar, lo acerco al cuerpo de Zadekiah y este ardió en seguida.

Todos pudieron sentir como su alma se escapaba al fin del resto de su cuerpo. Para Marian fue como escaparse a de si misma, se sorprendió al notar de verdad, lo cuan unida estaba a cada vampiro existente. Lo que Lilith la unía a lo que consideraba "sus hijos".

Un movimiento rápido, y ninguno pudo hacer nada. Isaac fue golpeado y herido por Briadna y en menos de un segundo, esta se lanzo a las llamas que consumían el cuerpo de su amante, llamándolo por su nombre

-¡Briadna, no!- grito Marian, pero Morinna la detuvo antes de ser la siguiente, vio como el cuerpo de la vampiresa se incendiaba, esta la miro a través de las llamas y sonrío, aliviada, feliz…libre.

Un segundo aguijonazo se clavo en su corazón, tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo. Lloro descontrolada, dos de sus hijos muertos…tal vez mas, aun no lo sentía. Muerte entre ellos ¿Esto era lo que sentía dios al ver a los humanos en la guerra? No, no era justo tanto dolor y tanta impotencia.

Zadekiah y Briadna, eran seres despiadados tal vez, pero seres que amaban…subyugados por el sentimientos mas fino y mas controlador sobre la faz de la tierra, ni la ambición di el poder lograban controlar el amor, si era necesario hasta podían convivir, haciéndolo mas fuerte.

Ni siquiera les habían permitido tener una existencia, un amor completo…con las debilidades de ambos cuerpos.

Ella no era una diosa, mucho menos un virgen. Ella solo fue una humana, con demasiado poder, una humana…que pudo crear una nueve especie sin desearlo realmente. Una humana…solo era eso. Una humana con poder.

Una madre, que necesitaba darles un regalo a sus hijos, una ultima oportunidad, y podía…eso podía.

Se levanto más que decidida.

-¿Marian?- pregunto con incertidumbre Morinna, aun no lo veía, pero su poder le decía que Marian estaba por hacer algo…Marian la miro por sobre su hombro y le sonrío

-Cinco minutos, Morinna, y actúa. Necesito la sangre de Demian- anuncio y entonces en un rápido movimiento tomo del piso un madero filoso y sin remordimiento se lo clavo en el corazón. Grito por inercia mientras de su pecho emanaba la sangre, Morinna grito por que se detuviera, pero fue tarde, solo tubo oportunidad de atrapar su caída.

El cuerpo de Marian se enfrío en seguida y detuvo su respiración. Morinna sabía que debía sacar el objeto de Marian lo antes posible, o consumirían su corazón y seria como si se lo hubiera arrancado. Entonces su alma permanecería por siempre a medio camino entre la muerte y el encierro en un cuerpo, un purgatorio horrible.

Pero no se movió, no hizo nada más que sentir desesperación ¿Cinco minutos? Era mucho tiempo, demasiado…y la sangre seguía escapando de entre la herida.

Demian había llegado a tiempo a casa de Agatha, pero demasiado tarde para la acción, la casa estaba en llamas y los cuerpos de sirvientes y vampiros desperdigas por todos lados, Agatha salía ayudando a su querido Zotico que tenia una herida grave. Ella estaba despeinada y desarreglada pero seguía pareciendo la poderosa vampiresa que era, en cuanto vio la pequeña comitiva enarco una ceja.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Demian, mientras se acercaba con cuidado, justo detrás de Agatha apareció Duncan con la boca ensangrentada; en una mano sostenía un mando doble, en la otra un corazón sangrante. Zotico miro y sonrío, sus dientes filosos birlando mientras que su boca al igual que la de su hermano rezumbaba en sangre

-He, que la caballeriza se ha tardado-

-como siempre, querido, como siempre-

-Marian te advirtió-

-¿Parece que necesite ayuda?- pregunto esta petulante

-¿Mataron a todos?- pregunto Alessandro observando el cuerpo de un vampiro, lo había conocido, buen guerrero, pero demasiado impertinente.

-No, la mayoría después de merendarse a mi servidumbre y notar que no éramos fáciles de quebrar se fueron- apunto Duncan- Será mejor que vayamos a ver a los otros del consejo-

-tuvieron la misma suerte, seguro-afirmo Aduna- Drain fue a ver a Rahue y Marian y el resto a ver a Zadekiah-Duncan observo a Aduna, pero no tubo que formular la pregunta en voz para que ella contestara-Morinna lo vio, al igual que Marian…así que decidimos venir a ver si los podíamos ayudar-

-Marian…-iba a preguntar Agatha, pero Aduna se adelanto

-Marian no vio nada certero, es difícil de explicar…ella tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo-

-¡Marian!-grito derepente Demian, todos lo observaron pero el estaba perdido, podía sentir la vida de Marian, su conexión le llamaba, le decía que ella se alejaba de el, no de una forma física, si no espiritual.

No pensó dos veces, no se quedo para una explicación cuando salio corriendo a la dirección donde sabia estaba la casa de el otro vampiro del consejo.

Adunafael lo siguió, gritando por sobre su hombro lo que había alcanzado a oír de la mente de Demian

-Marian esta en peligro- y fue suficiente para que todos –inclusillo Zotico quien estaba herido-corrieran tras de ellos.

Demian sentía que su respiración se agitaba y todos sus músculos se tensaban durante la carrera, incluso creí sentir a su corazón palpitar, la sensación fue como una flecha en llamas lanzada en su corazón, y el nombre de Marian grabada en esta. No tenia índice de duda, el conocía esa sensación, o unas parecidas. Marian estaba en peligro…o algo peor.

Las sensaciones era incomprensibles, Marian no podía definirlas con palabras. Era como una mezcla de colores…pero también de oscuridad.

Al principio del golpe, ella había sentido dolor y después se había salido de su cuerpo, se vio a si misma pálida, casi muerta entre los brazos de Morinna, Isaac con un rictus de dolor al lado de esta, que trataba de contener las lagrimas

-Marian….- murmuro su amiga, y supo que debía darse prisa, peor aun, debía recordar que es lo que la había orillado eso, y no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que la muerte ocasionaba.

La mayoría pensaba que la muerte era dolorosa, y lo era…como todo lo que ocurre por primera vez, pero en caso de los demás –y no como ella- solo la disfrutaban una vez. Era como perder la virginidad, dolía por un momento y después venia el intenso placer…para luego llegar a la nada.

Ahora Marian estaba en la nada. Como Lilith conocía perfectamente ese lugar, Como Zanthe tenía una noción.

Pero ninguna de las dos había ido mas lejos, no sabía hacia donde iban las demás almas, que si había algo mas estaba segura, había visto miles de almas traspasar un punto y luego desaparecer ¿A dónde? Como ya había dicho, no tenia la menor idea.

Ella había permanecido siempre en el plano de la nada, en ese punto que espíritus poderosos podían tener, sabía que a veces esos espíritus se tomaban almas y las regresaba ¿Por qué? Solo ellos lo sabían, y ella tenía ciertas capacidades, por algo ella había logrado regresar una y otra vez.

Lilith, nunca entendió como un alma tan humana como la de ella, había sido dotada con el don que poseía, como había logrado poder comunicarse con espíritus etéreos, y como después había logrado usar sus poderes o hasta fusionarse con ella.

Pero por algo le debía servir eso, y ahora quería hacerlo…por Briadna y Zadekiah.

A la primera en encontrar fue al alma de la vampiresa, era mas como un ente de luz, con los rasgos de ella, levemente detonados con la misma luz.

La tomo en lo que podría destacarse como sus manos, y murmuro algo, antes de ir tras la de Zadekiah, que estaba por cruzar al otro lado.

Lo mas sensato era dejar que sus almas fueran al descanso, pero ella quería recompensar su error, quería darles una oportunidad mas de vivir una vida feliz…uno al lado de otro, sin pasados atroces, sin ser lo que eran. Solos dos seres que se habían amado y entendido.

Tomo entre sus manos a las dos almas, y las beso…antes de extender una parte de su magia, una parte de uno de los espíritus entre sus dedos y darle magia a las almas. Sintió los flashes del mundo, la gente viviendo, riendo, soñando…amando…llorando. Entonces encontró el punto donde quería a esas almas y las dejo ir, como peces que se escurren entre sus manos.

Dentro de poco, dos bebes nacerían, dos bebes con el alma de Briadna y Zadekiah, cuyos recuerdos se basarían en su nombres propios y el del otro, y la capacidad de reconocerse aunque sus cuerpos fueran diferentes. Y también les había dado la clave para que sus almas se pudieran encontrar lo mas pronto posible.

Iban a poder vivir toda una vida humana uno al lado del otro, felices…completos, sin obstáculos ni dolor. En una época tranquila.

Tal vez no fue la decisión mas acertada, pero si la mas egoísta, el único regalo que podía darle.

Suspiro, mientras sentía como era jalada de nuevo a la vida, sacada de ese mar. Entonces un fogonazo, una corriente eléctrica que se deslizo desde su brazo hasta su pecho, grito, un grito silencioso…en aquella zona no existía el sonido físico.

Una nube de colores rodeo su cabeza, un sabor a ocre la lleno, Marian pensó que por un segundo que estaba siendo atrapada en aquel abismo ¿había abusado de su poder? ¿Había excedido su límite? No, no podía dejar a Demian, aun no. Entonces lo vio y lo sintió, un vistazo nada mas…un mancha de su futuro.

Vio la sangre, el peligro…un enemigo, pero sobre todo…

Abrió los ojos y sintió como sus labios eran presionados contra una carne, en seguida reconoció el sabor de Demian, y sus manos, torpes y débiles se aferraron al cuello de el mientras bebía mas, necesitaba mas. Escucho que alguien suspiraba, pero ella no tomo en cuenta nada mas que el sabor de su amante entre sus labios, por sobre todo…el.

Se dejo caer, mientras un hilillo de sangre se escurrió entre sus labios, respiraba agitada, mientras trataba de enfocarse, el rostro aliviado de Demian fue lo primero que vio, borroso, como un espejismo

-¿Estas bien, amor?- lo oyó hablar con la voz distorsionada, sabia que era imposible, pero estaba apunto de desmayarse, su boca apenas la obedeció para sacar tres palabras entrecortas

-Si, solo preñada- y entonces se dejo arrastrar al agujero de la inconciencia…antinatural en un vampiro. Un vampiro normal…que ella no era.


	5. Chapter 5

**_No, no me he olvidado de la historia. Pero ultimamente ando falta de inspiracion o de demaciasda inspiracion, pero nada de forma. Aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero les guste. ¡Que si las cosas se complican! tremendo enredo me estoy haciendo...._**

**_Vale, espero les guste. Dejen Review para saber que no me olvidan. Kisses a TODAS las que me leen y me dejan su review, y mas besos a las anonimas. Si por ahi andan...igual les agradesco su lectura, aunque no firmen. _**

**_PROMO: parece que no funciona pero yo insisto, por que yo se que todos saben lo buena escritora que es mi hermana Aduna y para muestra una lectura: EN BUSCA DE LA SANGRE, su nueva obra de arte. Y mejor cada vez, y si necesitan saber donde tiene raices esa belleza de historia, es en LLAMAS EN LA NOCHE. ¿les suena? xD...amo al trio, y si ustedes lo leen, lo amaran tanto como yo, palabra._**

**Capítulo 5**

No sabia cuanto había pasado, o que había pasado. Pero cuando sintió de nuevo la realidad a través de la oscuridad, de lo primero que fue conciente fue de la dulce mano que tomaba la suya. Después las sabanas y el colchón que la abrazaba y al final, de las diferentes respiraciones que había a su alrededor, junto con los aromas.

Quería abrir los ojos, era su deber regresar a aquel mundo, pero hace tanto que no disfrutaba del letargo ¿Cómo renunciar a el? Se estaba tan placidamente aquí, donde nada importaba. Donde no tenía un mundo de vampiros que enfrentar. Ni otro mundo que proteger, demasiadas responsabilidades para una chica que todavía ni cumplía medio año siendo vampiro. Aquella mano le acaricio levemente

-Marian- la llamo Demian, y ella suspiro. Si, en este mundo se estaba bien. Pero no podía tener a Demian aquí. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y como siempre, los dulce plata de el fueron lo primero que vio

-¿Bu?- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, el la miro frunciendo el ceño. La ayudo a incorporarse

-Vaya susto que nos has metido, linda- se escucho la voz de Alessandro. Ella giro a verlo, y no se sorprendió al ver la comitiva que tenia. No solo sus nuevos compañeros de casa, también Agatha y sus ardientes gemelos, y para sorpresa, Rahue. Un alivio la invadió, al menos ellos estaban bien.

-Hola- dijo alzando una mano a modo de saludo y con gesto inocente

-¿Hola? – Se escucho entre las personas, Morinna la miraba con gesto reprobador-¿Hola? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes para decir? ¿Hola? ¿Sabes el susto que me has pegado? Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas ha hacer una idiotez así, al menos no delante mi-

-Morinna, cálmate- dijo Isaac al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de esta, ella se safó con facilidad y lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡Que me calme! Como quieres que me calme después de lo que esta loca me ha hecho pasar-

-Sigo aquí, ¿sabes?- dijo Marian

-¡Lo se! Y por eso lo digo, eres un loca suicida que me hizo tener el mayor susto de mi vida-

-Lo siento, Morinna, pero tenia que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la voz seria de Demian, ella se asusto, Marian conocía muy bien ese tono, era el tono que usaba cuando estaba conteniendo sus emociones, y estas estaban ganando terreno, hace tiempo que no lo usaba con ella, y eso la asusto. Lo miro a los ojos y vio el hielo de su mirada, mas aun, el reproche.

-Yo solo…quería ayudar a Zadekiah y Briadna-

-ellos están muertos, Lilith- dijo Agatha con gesto critico y una sonrisa mortal en su rostro

-Lo estaban- rectifico Marian y miro a cada uno, dejando para lo ultimo la mirada que sabia que la asustaba mas, la de Demian

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Adunafael. Marian la miro, por que era el ser mas… científico de ahí, que siempre andaba buscando preguntas pero también respuestas. Suspiro

-Todos aquí conocen mi historia y poder. Como Lilith, soy capaz de reencarnar- todos asintieron, atentos a ella-La cosa es que, soy capaz de mucho mas. Briadna y Zadekiah están muertos, pero no podía dejarlo así. En este momento, en el continente Americano, en el estado de Oregón, dos bebes han nacido. Dos bebes en cuyo cuerpo esta el alma de ambos vampiros. No recuerdan nada salvo el nombre del otro, y el amor que se tienen. Destinados a encontrarse y revivir ese amor, solo que con un curso natural- ella observo a todos, nadie hablo por un momento que pareció eterno, todos la miraban como si no la reconocieran

-¡Santa mierda!- grito Alessandro por fin- ¿Eres capaz de hacer semejante cosa?- pregunto sonriente, como era tan típico de el. Ella solo asintió, cohibida por las demás miradas. Agatha fue la que se adelanto y se sentó al borde de la cama, estudiándola

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto, la ambición de sus ojos brillaba, pero Marian lo paso por alto. Nadie excepto ella podría llegar a tales niveles, por mucho que Agatha lo deseara

-Es algo que venia…con mi alma. Necesitaba morir…o crear una falacia de muerte, al punto de que mi alma se separara de mi cuerpo y viajara…al etéreo, como lo llamo yo-

-Poca imaginación, cariño- la interrumpió Alessandro, ella le sonrío y prosiguió

-en este mundo, o dimensión como quieras llamarla, es el punto intermedio entre la muerte y pues…- se encogió de hombros- lo que sea que hay después. Yo puedo vagar a plena conciencia ahí, gracias al poder que los antiguos…espíritus me dieron. Y eso fue lo que hice, vague, encontré las almas de ellos, y con el mismo don que tengo, las envía a un lugar. Manipulando un poco sus recuerdos-

-No sabia que la reencarnación fuera posible- dijo Rahue desde un punto lejano, ella le sonrío

-No lo es, es en si un hecho raro…pocas almas lo han hecho, por no decir que ninguna. Yo, Zanthe. Una que otra, pero por lo general es imposible-

-Increíble-musito Adunafael con esa expresión que ya también le conocía ella, la expresión del anhelo por más conocimiento

-Recuperaste todo ese conocimiento, después de tu transformación- murmuro Drain el que estaba más alejado del grupo, cerca de la puerta. Marian lo miro, y en los ojos de él pudo reconocer esa veta de preocupación que sentía por ella. Marian asintió

-Recupere algunas cosas después de mi transformación, por que ahora mi cuerpo es mas resistente al poder que mi alma posee. De seguir humana, no hubiera recuperado nada-

-¿Por eso fallaban tus transformaciones antes?- pregunto Rahue

-No, fallaban por que…-

-Por que yo ya no puedo crear a otras criaturas- dijo Drain-Cuando la mate a ella, me condene…mi sangre es veneno para cualquier criatura, pero sobre todo para ella-afirmo

-¿Entonces por que no hiciste que otro vampiro la creara?- pregunto Aduna, Drain la observo y negó con la cabeza, mas fue Marian la que contesto

-Lo intento, pero no solo era el hecho de que me trasformara el. Cualquier vampiro que lo intentara, fallaría. Como hijos de Caín, y el mi enemigo…-

-Todo hijo de Caín, no podría trasformarte-aseguro Agatha

-Pero con Demian fue diferente- aseguro Aduna, pensativa-Por que el no es realmente hijo de Caín, es como un hijo indirecto tuyo. Briana, tu hija de sangre lo transformo, a petición tuya- Marian asintió

-Briana jamás tuvo algo que ver con Caín, a excepción claro del hecho de que fue su semilla la que engendro. Pero incluso su transformación fue diferente, y ella tenia algo que Caín no poseía pero era lo que mas anhelaba para poder tener el poder que yo tenia: mi sangre. Ella era hija de mi sangre, nacida de mi vientre-

-Por lo tanto, parte de tu poder…-pensó Alessandro

-Fue transmitido a ella- termino Aduna-Creando una nueva especie de vampiros, una especie que si fue capaz de traerte a nuestro mundo, a través de Demian, por eso el también cambio junto a ti. En pocas palabras…ustedes son diferentes, únicos- Marian le sonrío orgullosa, ella jamás fue buena en la escuela, pero una parte de ella le agradaba tener una amiga con tantos conocimientos

-Si no hay mejor forma de explicarlo- suspiro mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios, hizo ademán de levantarse y Demian, al ver su intención le ayudo, no muy seguro si ya era capaz de controlarse.

-bien, ya explicaste por que hiciste esa locura- afirmo Morinna

-Ahora, podrías explicarnos tu última broma- pregunto Isaac; Marian lo miro, con gesto serio

-No era una broma-

-Los vampiros no se reproducen, no de la forma normal- tercio este

-Ya quedo claro, Isaac, que yo no soy como tu. Ni yo ni Demian-todos la miraron expectantes, ella suspiro y camino a paso lento hasta el gran ventanal, se detuvo a observar el mundo. Hoy la nieve estaba casi fuera, y se podía ver un poco del verde paisaje iluminado por el sol-Cuando estaba por regresar, el etéreo me mostró información, información que aun no se debía ver…es como una premonición tuya, Morinna, pero las imágenes me llegaron tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de captarlas. Una entre toda logre atrapar-se giro a ver a su publico-No solo la inminente guerra que ya esta aquí, también vi la preocupación, mi preocupación por el niño que en este momento se aferra a mi vientre- inconcientemente lleva su mano a la parte baja de su vientre y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro ¿un hijo? ¿Ella? ¿De Demian? Nunca en toda su vida se imagino como madre, incluso llego a pensar que eso no era para ella. Pero por lucifer, saber que era de Demian, hacia que su corazón explotara de alegría

-Pero es imposible…-murmuro Aduna. Ella simplemente no podía llegar a creer en el alcance de tal poder, en pensar que tan diferente era su amiga

-Lo es-murmuro Agatha y se acerco a Marian-Sigues cambiando, Lilith… te lo dije el otro día y te lo repito ahora-giro a ver a los demás- si la miran con atención verán los pequeños cambios que se suscitan en ella- todos miraron a Agatha y después a Marian, estudiándola por tiempo interminable

-Mierda…es cierto- Alessandro parecía consternado. No hubo mas palabras, pero tanto Agatha como Marian se dieron cuenta de cuando los demás aceptaron la verdad

-No es el mejor momento, no cuando todos los vampiros se nos están echando encima y exigen tu cabeza como premio, amor- sentencio Drain, Demian lo miro molesto por el apelativo pero este lo ignoro. Marian asintió

-Tenemos que irnos, ahora-sentencio

-Estoy de acuerdo, quedarnos aquí seria estupido. Ya atacaron mi casa y la de Agatha. Mataron a Zadekiah, indudablemente te están buscando, encontrarte solo es cuestión de juntar cabos- aseguro Rahue

-Morinna ¿Qué ves?- pregunto Isaac, esta lo miro un momento y cerro los ojos. Todos miraron expectantes a la adivina, hasta que abrió los ojos, ligeramente dilatados

-Indudablemente, están cerca. Sobre todo por que quieren la cabeza de Agatha y Rahue, y los rosas negras. –

-Será mejor que nos organicemos y nos vayamos- hablo Marian, sintiéndose rara al hablar con la voz de una líder-Agatha, esta ves no acepto negativa, te vas con nosotros al igual que tu Rahue- miro a Demian- Deshazte de todos los sirvientes, excepto Isis- miro a Drain-Busca a Ariadna, sea donde sea que este…ahora esta en peligro- ante las palabras el vampiro desapareció en menos de un segundo

-¿Y a donde iremos, Lilith?- pregunto Agatha con acritud al verse obligada a obedecer. Marian la miro, sopesando la pregunta.

-Se donde podríamos ir- aseguro Alessandro, todos lo miraron y este miro a Aduna-¿recuerdas el castillo que tenia en Turingia?- esta sonrío

-Si. No es mala opción amor, de hecho es una magnifica opción. Nadie mas que tu y yo conocemos su localización-

-Y esta en un magnifico territorio, donde podremos defendernos- Marian los observo estudiosa

-¿Podremos escondernos ahí?- pregunto, Alessandro bufo molesto

-La pregunta ofende, por supuesto que si-

-Bien…-suspiro-Aduna, tu puedes adelantarte. Ve con Morinna, Isaac, Agatha y sus compañeros. El resto se ira con Alessandro, no quiero movernos todos a la vez- suspiro- tenemos que buscar una forma de movernos sin ser localizados

-Es fácil- conjeturo Aduna-Usemos transporte humanos, nada de coches ni nada. Ellos estarán más ocupados vigilando que usemos nuestros medios normales-

-Y será mejor que dejemos todas nuestras cuentas, al menos las conocidas por la orden. Quien sea que esta organizando esto, tiene todo cubierto- Marian asintió, aceptando cualquier sugerencia, ella no era una guerrera, pero necesitaba proteger a los que estaban en esta habitación. Nada podía hacer por los que se habían puesto del lado enemigo

-Yo me ocupare en su momento- afirmo Morinna

-Muy bien, entonces cada quien haga lo suyo. Aduna se ira esta misma noche, nosotros nos iremos por la mañana. No quiero muchas horas de diferencia- Todos asintieron a la vez y se encaminaron fuera de la habitación. Alessandro se quedo parada en la puerta antes de salir, le sonrío

-Por cierto, enhorabuena, se nota que Demian es todo un tigre- Marian le sonrío divertida

-¿Y te da celos eso, querido?-

-¿Celos a mi, querida? Demian será un tigre, yo soy el domador- Marian puso los ojos en blanco mientras el salía riéndose a todo pulmón. En parte le agradecía, había aligerado la carga más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando al fin la habitación se quedo vacía, con un profundo suspiro encaro a Demian, tal vez ella estuviera feliz por la noticia de ser madre, pero Demian era asunto aparte. Antes de poder verlo, el la abrazo contra su pecho, se quedo helada por un segundo ¿Qué significaba aquello? Cuando el la separo la miraba con admiración y amor

-Un hijo…- ella sonrío nerviosa

-Nuestro hijo-Demian frunció el ceño

-No debes preocuparte, querida. No permitiré que nada le pase a el-

-O ella- el sonrío débilmente

-No dejare nada le pase a nuestro hijo-

-O hija- susurro sonriente, el le correspondió la sonrisa. La sonrisa franca y luminosa destinada solo a ella. Y luego la beso, con amor; acaricio su lengua y sus labios de manera lenta, casi tortuosa, como si a través del beso quisiera darle a entender todo lo que su mente no puede descifrar en palabras. Sus manos, posadas sobre sus hombros se deslizaron lentamente, acariciando sus brazos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer.

Demian se separo, bebiendo la imagen de su compañera, bajo la mirada hasta su vientre ¿Seria posible? Que dentro de ese cuerpo se estuviera desarrollando uno mas pequeño, inocente, uno en el que su semilla había alimentado su crecimiento. Suspiro, recordando. Cuando aun era humano, nunca se había detenido a pensar en hijos, era como algo natural de la vida. Natural que se casara, natural que criara hijos, que trabajara y luego muriera, pero en algún momento su vida había cambiado de lo natural a lo innatural.

Realmente nunca se detuvo a pensar por los hijos que nunca nacerían, cierto que cuando conoció a Zanthe ambos habían planeado tener una familia. Infinidad de hijos que amarían, porque serian prueba de su amor. Después estuvo tanto tiempo ocupado en su perdida, que nunca se dio tiempo a pensar en las demás cosas que perdía.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar mucho en los pro y contras de ser lo que era.

Ahora, estaba Marian, delante de el. El ser que le había devuelto la vida a su muerto ser, el ser que le había dado una razón para ver el amanecer al día siguiente. Diciéndole que dentro de su cuerpo, se creaba su hijo. El fruto de sus entrañas ¿podría desear mas? ¿Qué se le diera, en mitad de la sequía, no solo un chorro de agua… si no todo un oasis?

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Marian, sonriéndole…amándola con la mirada

-eres la criatura, mas endiabladamente especial que podría existir- Marian rió, una risa corta y nerviosa

-Definitivamente, juntarte con Alessandro esta afectando-

-Recuérdame romperle el cuello en cuanto pueda-

-De acuerdo- y la beso, cerrándose por completo al resto del mundo, dedicándose con cada fibra de su ser, a entregarle su amor al ser delante de ella, a través de un simple beso.

-¿Dónde diablos esta mi…? –Alessandro no termino su frase cuando Adunafael ya estaba delante de el, con una preciosa espada de empuñadora plateada y preciosas joyas. Sonrío divertido al ver la expresión huraña de su compañera

-Te he dicho que arregles tus cosas- se encogió de hombros

-Es por eso que tu llevas los pantalones en esta relación-dijo burlón- yo prefiero sentir el aire en mi piel, es mas fácil cuando quiero llevarte a la cama- Aduna puso los ojos en blanco dejo caer el arma, pero antes de que esta tocara el suelo el ya la había tomado, con un movimiento fácil

-No te lo podrás llevar-sentencio mientras se giraba a ver unos papeles sobre un precioso escritorio de nogal-Como te dije, iremos en trasporte humano, y necesitaras papeles para ello-

-Pensé que lo sacaste- dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, cuidando de no molestarla con el arma, ella se encogió de hombros

-De alguna forma te tengo que hacer mantener en orden tus cosas, así que como no lo hiciste, yo creo que se queda-

-Y yo creo que estas cantando victoria demasiado pronto- le susurro al oído para luego morder su lóbulo ligeramente; beso su cuello y lo recorrió con sus labios, no pudo evitar la sonrisa triunfal que se formo en sus labios cuando ella se estremeció de placer y empezó a ronronear como si fuera una gatita deseosa.

Acaricio el antebrazo de Aduna, con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que ella temblara de placer, mientras llegaba a su destino. Disfruto de ver como ella, inconcientemente, se acercaba a el, sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente. Era lo que tanto amaba de ella, que encajara tan bien junto a el. Que lo amara, que le enseñara a amar.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Adunafael siempre lo hacia amarla como si fuera la primera vez, pero ella era tan especial. Tan delicada en muchos sentidos, pero tan fuerte en otros tantos.

Su mano estaba a por llegar al lugar sin retorno, encendería la piel de Adunafael y la propia con un solo movimiento y podría saciar su libido hasta que pareciera que el mundo no tenía fin.

Antes de si quiera rozarla ella se dio la vuelta al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás, con las manos extendidas hacia delante. Una con la palma hacia delante, como si quisiera parar un camión, en la otra un papel en blanco

-Bien, tu ganas…aquí están los permisos de trasporte de tu espada- Alessandro miro el papel y luego a su amante, la sonrisa que se expandió en su rostro estaba llena de promesas

-Ese papel, ya no me interesa amor-

-Pero lo que te interesa tendrá que esperar- otro paso que los separaba-Hay cosas mas importantes, Alessandro-el tono de voz de Aduna no admitía replica

-Siempre hay tiempo…-

-No, no lo hay- corto tajante, y una expresión seria. Alessandro gruño, peor que desear algo, era iniciarlo y verse frustrado por su propia amante

-Vamos, amor…unos minutos- dio un paso hacia ella, con la mirada cargada en deseo y las manos extendidas para tomarla, ella dio un paso hacia atrás de manera lenta. Y con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, pero unos ojos llenos de seriedad

-He dicho no, tengo que preparar todo para la noche. Tal vez después- Alessandro volvió a gruñir, el no la deseaba en otro momento. La quería ahora, abierta, disponible, húmeda…solo para el. Aduna sonrío victoriosa, conociendo sus pensamientos a la perfección –como no, si siempre estaba en su mente- dio otro paso hacia atrás y después se giro, tomo sus papeles y salio sin mas preámbulo de la habitación. Sin una segunda mirada, dejando a Alessandro mas que frustrado.

Podía ir por ella, arrastrarla de nuevo dentro y cerrar con seguro las puertas, atrancarla de forma para que ni el mismo Apocalipsis osara entrar a la habitación mientras el hacia suya a la mujer que tanto amaba y deseaba. Si, ese era un plan perfecto, excepto por una cosa…que cuando Aduna decía no, era un no tajante.

-Me alegra saber que lo reconoces, Ale querido- la escucho decir desde el despecho y el gruño molesto.

-Sabes que no me gusta perder, mujer-

-Y sabes que generalmente no me negaría, si no fuera importante- y era importante, el lo sabía.

Con toda la bola de imbeciles que se estaban cargando sobre ellos, no solo su querida amiga Marian estaba en peligro, si no el mismo o peor aun, su amada. Y aya de aquel que se atreviera si quiera a incordiarla un segundo. Si, la tenían bien cargada y la cosa se ponía pesada. Pero ya habría que resolverlo.

Alessandro inhalo tanto aire como su fuerte pecho era capaz de sostener y después lo dejo ir lentamente, tratando de serenar sus entrañas que rugían insatisfechas. Concentro sus sentidos en otros lugares, pero le fue peor. En vez de calmarse se enojo mas, sin tomarse un minuto para pensar camino a grandes zancadas a través de la casa. Ni la risa divertida de su compañera lo detuvo.

No se molesto en tocar, abrió la puerta de par en par con un golpe que casi hace que se salga de sus goznes.

-Ni soñarlo, críos- rugió- Si yo no puedo, ustedes menos- sin pensarlo entro, donde su publico lo miraba, una sorprendida y el otro molesto. Sin importarle un reverendo bledo la opinión de Demian, tomo a Marian y la arrastro con el fuera de la habitación

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa, Alessandro?- ¿Qué le pasaba? Que mientras ellos comenzaban a retozar, el tenía que ver como su compañera le cerraba en las narices el acceso a su cama

-cuido tu virtud, cariño- dijo con gesto osco. Marian no oponía resistencia, más bien parecía sorprendida y un tanto divertida. Pero nunca lo había visto así.

-Suéltala, Alessandro- siseó Demian, que en la usual rapidez de los de su especia, se había colocado delante de ambos. Alessandro coloco a Marian detrás de el, y cruzo los brazos, alzándose en toda su plenitud mientras reprimía la sonrisa que tenía al borde de sus labios.

Desde luego, Alessandro ya había notado lo estupido de su actuación, pero ahora prefería divertirse que molestarse. Además ya tenían publico, Morinna seguramente había oído algo o había tenido una de sus estupidas visiones, pero estaba colocada a un lado de ellos, con Isaac al lado de ella. Observando como si vieran un espectáculo de lucha libre

-¿Para que tu la lleves a la cama? Si como no. Ya quédate quieto tigre, que la chica ya esta embarazada, no necesita mas- sin duda, de todos, Alessandro era el que había tomado la noticia de un embarazo vampirico de manera más tranquila. Como si oír que un vampiro se había embarazado, fuera cosa de todos los días.

Morinna a un lado se mordía el labio por evitar la carcajada con que amenazaba irrumpir el momento, Isaac miraba a ambos como si fueran dos niños peleándose por una pelota

-Ese, es nuestro asunto. Alessandro. Déjala ya-

-Que te jodan-Demian gruño pero no se lanzo a la yugular de Alessandro, de haber sido otro tiempo. Un tiempo donde no se apegaba a nadie, donde su lema era: masacra primero, pregunta después. Lo habría hecho

-Basta los dos- anuncio Aduna mientras entraba en el cuadro, una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Extendío una mano hacía Marian que no paraba de ver de uno a otro, preguntándose que rayos pasaba. Adunafael fue como un salvavidas en la tormenta, y Marian tomo su mano sin pensárselo dos veces

-Oh, Vamos Aduna…yo quería-

-Se muy bien lo que querías, Morinna. Lo vi en tu mente y en la visión que tuviste. Pero no voy a permitir que este par de inmaduros se ponga a pelear por semejante estupidez- miro a Alessandro-Creo amor, que tu tienes tantas cosas para preparar como yo, y ponerte a jugar al padre protector no es momento- Alessandro le gruño, pero parecía mas divertido que molesto

-Si yo voy a estar en un voto de castidad obligado, lo menos que puedo esperar de ellos, es solidaridad-

-¿Voto de castidad?- pregunto Marian al lado de la lectora. Miro de uno a otro, sorprendida-¿Se han peleado?- Morinna no pudo evitar reírse y Aduna no tardo en seguirle

-Desde luego que no, Mar, querida. Es solo que Alessandro tiene mal carácter cuando uno le dice que no a uno de sus caprichos, y como eso le he dicho, en vista de las cosas que tengo que arreglar en este momento para nuestro viaje. No le complació-

-Y la carga con nosotros- termino Marian, miro a Alessandro con reproche burlesco-¿Por qué tenia que pagar yo el plato roto, amigo?- Alessandro se encogió de hombros

-Fueron lo primero que se cruzo en mi camino, culpa de ustedes-

-¿puede ser mas infantil?- se quejo Demian poniendo los ojos en blanco, camino hacia Marian y la tomo entre sus brazos. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando Alessandro se volvió a colocar delante de el

-A ningún lugar privado-

-¿Acaso quieres ser mi publico?- pregunto Demian, con gesto burlesco. Todos parecieron sorprendidos de que Demian actuara así, no era de el que se uniera a las bromas. Alessandro por el contrario le sonrío

-No, prefiero ser un participante…ya sabes…para darle sabor a las cosas-

-Y por darle sabor a las cosas, terminaras vetado de mi cama- sentencio Aduna con gesto molesto, Alessandro le sonrío

-No te enojes, donde caben dos caben tres, y donde caben tres caben cuatro- Marian exhalo sorprendida

-Alessandro…tu-

-He vivido mucho como para…-

-Como para no saber cuando cerrar la boca- sentencio Aduna, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro con ella- Vamos a los deberes- antes de poder hacer algo, Alessandro tomo a Marian del brazo y la arrastro a ella, mientras el era remolcado por Adunafael. Su compañera lo miro y puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo dejo hacer. Demian, negándose a separarse de su compañera lo siguió.

-Esto parece una comedia mal pagada- susurro Isaac que observaba como los cuatro se iban, Morinna lo miro

-Y tu eres parte de ella, crío- el vampiro la miro molesto

-Soy más viejo que tú- ella se encogió de hombros

-Pero en aspecto más joven- ella sonrío mientras el ponía los ojos en blanco

-Que buena base para juzgar-la adivina se encogió de hombros y camino en la dirección que se habían perdido sus cuatro amigos, inevitablemente, donde estaban los cuatro, había razones para reír. Y Morinna necesitaba de la risa, necesitaba sentir que la luz llegaba a su mundo de sombras. Y sus amigos eran la única luz que conocía desde hace tiempo.

-No se por que criticas mi forma de juzgar, si no te quedas atrás-

-¿disculpa?- ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza. Estaba de buen humor, de muy buen humor. A pesar de todo, la noticia de Marian, la idea de que uno de los suyos pudiera crear vida. La tenía infinitamente feliz. Tanto como para soportar al vampiro a su lado. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta el vampiro bufó

-¿Alguna vez alguien te había dicho lo exasperante que eres?- ella se encogió de hombros

-Unas cuantas, pero poco me impor…- se congelo en su lugar y miro fijamente hacia delante. Isaac miro también hacia la misma dirección mientras fruncía el ceño a la criatura que los miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

Era alto y de complexión alargada, su rostro triangular con una combinación andrógena, pestañas largas y perfectas enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos de color ónix, una nariz perfecta y respingada y unos labios delgados y grandes. Su cabello era largo hasta pasar sus hombros, de un rubio increíble casi platino, pero había un mechón de color negro colgando justo delante de sus ojos, que era lo único que sobresalía de su coleta hecha a la perfección. Vestía de traje gucci hecho a mano, de color gris a rayas, impecablemente colocado, con mocasines negros.

Isaac frunció el ceño aun mas, no lo había oído, mucho menos olido. De no ser por la reacción de Morinna, jamás hubiera reparado en el. Miro a su acompañante y vio como su labio temblaba levemente y su cuerpo vibraba, pero se mantenía estática, mientras su expresión cambiaba de la sorpresa a la inexpresividad.

-Nickolai- susurro Morinna y el intruso sonrío más abiertamente mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-Morinna, amada mía. Es un gusto verte de nuevo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el vampiro borro toda sonrisa y la miro fijamente, ignorando descaradamente a Isaac, quien en ese momento tenia solo dos preguntas: ¿Quién era el? ¿Y de donde conocía a Morinna?

-Vengo a ver a Lilith- Morinna abrió los ojos, sorprendida pero se recompuso en seguida

-¿Lilith? No conozco a nadie de ese nombre-

-Oh, déjate el teatro, dulzura mía. Sabes cuanto aprecio las buenas obras, pero no estamos en ningún saint cybardeaux. Y no estoy de humor para verte actuar-

-¿Yo soy la actriz aquí?- pregunto en tono amargo-Pero si eres tu, el Gary Cooper en persona-siseo haciendo que el vampiro sonriera

-¿Aun sentida, amor?- Morinna no respondió, se limito a apretar la mandíbula mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y apretaba los puños

-¿Qué quieres, Nickolai?-

-Quiero hablar con Lilith-sentencio

-Pues habla- dijo la voz de Marian que venia de uno de los extremos de la mansión, su gesto era frío y calculador. Con todo el poder zumbando por cada fibra de su ser, que hicieron que los vampiros ahí vibraran de deseo. Era demasiado el poder que podían sentir, y ellos se sentían atraídos por este.

El vampiro sonrió caminando con paso seguro hacia Marian, hizo una leve reverencia y tomo la mano de ella, para depositar un casto beso sobre sus nudillos

-Es un infinito placer, conocerte- Morinna bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El visitante la ignoro, como había hecho con Isaac en un principio, pero Marian no lo hizo, miro a Morinna con gesto interrogatorio pero la otra procuraba no mirar a nadie mas que al visitante, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Dime tu nombre, hijo-susurro ella, sintiendo como toda la personalidad de Lilith se realzaba por sobre ella

-Nickolai de la tierras altas, mi señora-

-JA JA- ironizo Morinna, Marian la miro-¿Aun conservas esa estupida presentación, Nickolai?- el aludido se giro a verla, sonriente

-Algunos no podemos quitarnos las costumbres humanas, mi bruja-los ojos de Morinna se llenaron de llamas, hablando entre dientes murmuro

-No me llames así-el otro sonrió, pareciendo gozar el hecho de sacar de sus casillas a Morinna, se giro nuevamente a Marian

-Me gustaría tener una ausencia con usted, mi diosa. A sola, de preferencia-

-temo decir que no podré darle ese placer, Si gusta hablar, hable aquí en este momento y le suplico que no use ese apelativo en mi persona-sonrío, quitándole hierro al asunto-soy todo, menos diosa-

-Marian, no escuches a este- dijo Morinna-No sabe mas que decir mentiras- Marian enarco una ceja y miro a Nickolai

-¿Es eso cierto?-el vampiro sonrio de manera inocente

-temo decir, que mi querida mentora…esta usando su perspectiva personal para juzgarme-

-Explica eso…-demando al vampiro, pero fue Morinna la que contesto

-Yo fui la que cree a este imbecil- dijo en tono seco-El muy maldito llego a mi, me enamoro, me hizo trasformarlo y después…- se le quebró la voz, pero no fue necesario para Marian, quien conocía de sobra la historia de Morinna. Miro al vampiro expectante.

Así que era el que rompió el corazón de su amiga en mil pedazos ¿y la buscaba? Vaya que si esto se ponía interesante…


	6. Chapter 6

**Soy una chantajista, de lo peor. Lo se. Pero es que adoro ganarle a Adu, y eso sucede una vez cada...hay no se...creo que es la primera vez que ocurre xD**

**Vale, gane esta vez, Adu. Dejame saborear mi vic...Es tan...pero tan dulce xD**

**Saoran! amiga mia! dichosos los ojos que te leen xD pero dime, donde diables te habías metido?**

**Me preguntaba si de casualidad, al menos ibas a venir y tranformarme, como el vampiro que lo hizo. o no fue por eso tu desaparicion? Vale, entonces cuenta el chisme, soy chica cotilla. Dime, dime**

**Bueno, te dejo este cap para tu deleite**

**Capitulo 6**

El silencio tenso que siguió a las palabras de Morinna, casi podía cortar el aire con su pesadez.

Isaac, junto a Morinna, miro sorprendido a esta mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a Nickolai que a su vez, miraba impasible a Marian mientras ella estudiaba las cosas. El maullido de un gato rompió la tensión, mientras la pequeña Darkness entraba trotando al recibidor, se detenía a los pies de Marian y comenzaba a frotarse contra las pantorrillas de esta. Marian agacho la mirada y sonrío ante su mascota, se agacho para tomarla entre brazos

-Entonces, Nickolai, debo suponer que debo preocuparme por tu presencia- el otro pareció sorprendido por las palabras

-¿Por qué lo dice, Lilith?-

-Deja de ser remilgado conmigo- se quejo ella- Conozco la historia que te une a Morinna mas de lo que crees, y conozco a los de tu calaña. Peor aun, lo ultimo que supe de ti, y por tanto, lo último que supo Morinna de ti, fue que estabas muerto. Sin embargo, te veo delante de mí, mas vivo de lo que podría jurar. Lo cual me hace hacer un mar de preguntas, que espero que tu conteste…con la verdad, de ser posible- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa, que el otro contesto

-Bueno, debo decir que para sobrevivir unos necesitamos trucos, y ese fue solo otro truco mas para mi beneficio. Después de meterme en problemas, debía salir de ellos bien parado ¿no cree? –Marian lo evalúo, con mirada pasible y sonrisa calida mientras con una mano rascaba la cabeza de Darkness que se apoyaba en su pecho, ronroneando de contenta

-¿Y por que no permaneciste muerto, maldito farsante?- espeto Morinna, mientras se acercaba a Marian y se colocaba a su lado, Isaac se acerco al otro lado de Marian. Nickolai la miro, como si la pregunta fuera estupida

-Supe de la rebelión, peor aun. Me solicitaron entrar en ella para acabar con el consejo-sus ojos serios, se posaron en Marian-Lilith, no solo planean matar al consejo y a los rosas negras, también a ti. Debo decir que su objetivo eres tú, totalmente-

-¿Y por que te preocupa eso?- Nickolai dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubiera abofeteado, después sonrío de manera conciliadora y, colocando sus manos a la espalda, paseo la mirada por el lugar

-Ciertamente, soy el mas apto para describir actos egoístas y ambiciosos- susurro, sin ver a nadie en particular-No voy a negar que soy un ser, que solo se preocupa por si mismo. Siempre he sido así- miro a Morinna, y en sus ojos brillo la culpabilidad y la desfachatez en una extraña combinación-Y siempre seré así, no hay modo de cambiar por que así me he criado toda mi vida. Pero no soy estupido, y hasta yo se que bando es el correcto-

-Ellos ya mataron a Zadekiah, y nos están haciendo retroceder. ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos el bando correcto?- Nickolai paseo su mirada por Marian, con gesto admirativo, y después encontró la mirada de Morinna

-He escuchado rumores de tu magnifico poder, aunque nadie esta seguro de que seas tu, la raíz de todo, que seas la gran Lilith. Pero uno no necesita ser erudito, para saber la verdad- miro hacia ella-Tu poder, irradia por cada poro de tu ser, Lilith, y yo me siento terriblemente extasiado de tan solo poder encontrarme con tu mirada. ¿Cómo podrías tu, ser parte del bando incorrecto?-

-Tal vez tenga poder, pero no experiencia- Nickolai rió, abriendo exageradamente la boca, y dejando ver sus colmillos

-Aun los que tienen experiencia, se equivocan ¿no es así, Morinna?- por toda respuesta, ella gruño-Yo soy el resultado de la equivocación, de una mujer que se jactaba de tener experiencia ¿Qué puede decir ante eso, Lilith?-

-Que cuides tus palabras, o te sacare a patadas de aquí-susurro esta- Más te vale, que le guardes respeto, Morinna es alguien muy preciado para mí-

-Y lo es para mi también- sonrío, de una manera nada sincera- Por ella soy lo que soy. Ella que me cuido y me guío en todo momento desde antes de mi transformación, aun cuando al final fui un mal agradecido. Pero no se le puede enseñar trucos nuevos a perro viejo. Yo quería poder, y ese era mi único incentivo para estar con ella-

-¿Y lo dices con esa desfachatez?- pregunto incrédula Marian ¡Cielo santo! Este tipo era peor que el mismo Drain. El se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué negar, lo que es verdad?-suspiro-Pero volviendo a lo importante. Otra razón de la que me tengas aquí, es que Morinna esta contigo-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la aludida, con voz incrédula, sus ojos parpadeaban tratando de retener la sorpresa. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Nickolai le sonrío como un niño que pide disculpas por una travesura

-Siempre he confiado en tu juicio, Morinna. Se cuan fuerte es, aunque claro esta, falló conmigo, pero no podemos culpar a tu juicio si no a tus sentimientos, que fueron la venda que use para cegarlo-

-Cállate- espeto Morinna-No te permito que hables así de mí, Maldito bastardo-

-Calma, amor mío. Prometo no volver a hacer alusión a nuestra historia, si tanto te incomoda- sonrío picadamente- aunque debo confesar, que no adoro cosa mas que verte tan fuera de ti, es algo que siempre me ha…- no pudo terminar la frase por que, para sorpresa de las dos hembras, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido Isaac se había lanzado contra Nickolai hasta estrellarlo con la pared, no lo soltó, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y gruño molesto mientras lo azotaba repetidas veces contra esta, que comenzaba a agrietarse, por toda respuesta, el vampiro sonreía de oreja a oreja ante la cólera de Isaac

-¡Isaac!- grito Marian, dejando caer a sus pies a Darkness, que se crispaba de nervios por el repentino auge de furia en el aire. La gata se poso a su lado mientras se le encrespaba el pelo del lomo, Winter apareció y troto hasta posarse al otro lado de los pies de Marian, mofando hacia los vampiros, con toda la intención de defender a su ama de ser necesario.

Pronto los demás inquilinos de la casa, rodearon el espectáculo

-Me estas hartando, muñequito- gruño Isaac-Tu falta de respeto, tu forma de hablar, todo tu me dan una ganas de destrozarte poco a poco- Nickolai sonrío mas

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tiendo a tener ese efecto en algunos, ahora, se un buen chico y bájame- en vez de hacerlo, Isaac soltó una de las solapas y golpeo de lleno el rostro perfecto de Nickolai

-¡Isaac, Basta!-grito horrorizada Marian, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, había visto una pelea real entre los de su especie.

El rostro, antes perfectamente andrógino, se lleno de sangre, y casi se desfiguro, haciendo que Marian pegara un grito de sorpresa

-¡Por dios, detente!- en lugar de eso, Isaac lanzo a Nickolai hacia el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que cayera sobre un jarrón antiguo, que se rompió en mil pedazos. No le dio tiempo de levantarse, por que empezó a patearlo. Marian, desesperada, miro a Demian que estaba parado justo a un paso detrás de ella y miraba la batalla con gesto indiferente

-¡Detenlos, Demian!- el la miro y se encogió de hombros

-Si me meto en la pelea, terminare mal parado. Es de todos sabidos, que cuando inicia una pelea entre los de nuestra especie, nada los detiene, hasta que uno o los dos caen-

-¡Se van a matar!- chilló ella desesperada, sintiéndose mas ella y menos Lilith

-Esa es la idea, querida- susurro Alessandro que entraba a escena y miraba la pelea divertido. Marian giro a ver el grado de daños, Isaac en ese momento se agachaba y trataba de asestar un golpe directo al pecho de su contrincante; por primera vez desde que empezó el altercado, Nickolai tomo ofensiva, sosteniendo el brazo de Isaac y empujándolo, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

-Al menos una cita, antes de tomar mi corazón ¿no crees?- sin que Isaac pudiera responder, Nickolai lanzo lejos de si al vampiro y lo siguió rápidamente para golpearlo en el estomago, este soltó el aire y sostuvo entre sus brazos. Antes de poder reaccionar, Nickolai lo tomo del cabello y sin soltarlo golpeo el rostro de Isaac hasta dejar prefundas contusiones en este.

Marian miraba desesperada la pelea, de sus demás compañeros, solo Morinna parecía tener una nota de preocupación en sus ojos, deseando que la pelea acabara de una vez.

Adunafael, en un gesto terriblemente inocente y fuera de ella, se escondía tras de Alessandro que parecía divertido

-¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes?- pregunto incrédula al ver la indiferencia de todos, Demian la miro paciente

-Esto es algo que no podemos detener-

- Cuando tu y Drain pelearon, los detuvieron- Demian negó con la cabeza

-Eso es diferente-

-¿en que?- pregunto consternada

-En que Demian y Drain se estaban peleando por una estupidez, y sin culpa alguna-respondió Adunafael

-¿y ellos no?- la histeria descuadraba su voz. Demian se encogió de hombros

-Nickolai a ofendido a Isaac, con su actitud. Y el exige una satisfacción, no hay nada que podamos hacer para que no la consiga, seria oponernos a la voluntad de Isaac-

-¡Pero Nickolai no lo ofendió!- para Marian era increíble defender al bastardo que tan mal había tratado a su amiga, pero ella no podía concebir esta disputa

-Lo ofendió, ofendiendo a Morinna- susurro Alessandro con una sonrisa picara pintada en su rostro mientras miraba divertido a Morinna, esta apenas noto la mirada de todos, se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa, viendo como Isaac tomaba el brazo de Nickolai y lo retorcía hasta quebrarlo; el herido en lugar de gemir de dolor, encaraba a su contrincante y aun sin un brazo funcional, continuo con la pelea

-¿Morinna?- llamo Marian con voz vacilante a su amiga, pero esta no ponía atención a nada mas

-Detenlos, por favor-murmuro, sus ojos contraídos del nerviosismo. Preocupada por Morinna, Marian sintió la furia rellenar su interior y antes de darse cuenta giraba a ver a los contrincante, su mirada oscurecida por el poder que en ella residía

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo con voz monocorde, para sorpresa de todos –excepto de Demian- una fuerza externa hizo que ambos vampiros salieran volando en dirección contraria. Chocando con la pared, esa misma fuerza retuvo a los dos en su lugar, a cinco centímetros del suelo. Ambos vampiros parecían sorprendidos de tal acto. Morinna suspiro relajada y camino a la par de Marian mientras esta se colocaba en medio de entre los dos vampiros. Miro a cada uno con gesto reprobatorio

-En mi hogar, no hay peleas- dijo con voz autoritaria- Si van a permanecer a mi lado, será mejor que se soporten o se evadan lo mas posible. No quiero volver a enterarme de una sola pelea por parte de ustedes. O créanme, haré algo mas que solo separarlos-ambos vampiros cayeron al suelo

-Creo que se enojo-susurro divertido Alessandro. Morinna corrió al lado de Isaac, saco un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro, mientras este la miraba indiferente

-¡No me digas!- espeto Aduna-dime que te hizo pensarlo ¿Qué casi los manda al otro lado del continente, o la amenaza con voz lúgubre?- Ale la miro divertido

-El sarcasmo, amor, no es lo tuyo. Te lo digo por que te quiero-Aduna bufo y fue a ayudar a Morinna a levantar a Isaac. Nadie observo a Nickolai que se sentaba sobre en el piso y limpiaba con la manga de su camisa la sangre de su rostro.

Marian camino hacia el con gesto regio, seguida de Demian que vigilaba los movimientos de Nickolai, con una clara amenaza en su rostro

-Supongo, que ya no soy recibido en este alegre grupo-murmuro Nickolai mirando al suelo-Debo decir que me he superado a mi mismo-

-Por el contrario, eres recibido- le dijo Marian haciendo que este enarcara una ceja al verla, Marian sonrío-Puedes ser un canalla de lo peor, y te prometo, que tendrás que esforzarte con creces para que te aceptemos y confiemos en ti. Pero tampoco te dejare solo, para que cuando los otros descubran que has elegido estar con nosotros y te hemos abandonado, decidan eliminarte-

-Oh que dicha la mía, acogido por un acto de caridad. Debo ser el vampiro mas condenadamente afortunado en este infierno- Marian sonrió, pero ya no de manera amable, le ofreció una mano a Nickolai, que después de verla con desconfianza la tomo. Marian sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y limpio la sangre del rostro de Nickolai

-Eres un cretino; y por ofender a Isaac y Morinna, dos seres a los que aprecio infinitamente, debería degollarte yo misma- sonrío mostrando sus colmillos-Debo decirte, que todos en esta casa, son un bien muy preciado para mi, y te advierto que a la minima cosa que les pase a cualquiera de ellos. Te haré responsable- Nickolai la miraba con gesto indiferente

-Una amenaza mas, una menos-suspiro-Estoy acostumbrado a ellas, Lilith-

-La mía no es amenaza, puedes estar seguro-sonrió, dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al nuevo inquilino, se miraron un momento antes de que ella girara a ver a sus demás compañeros que observaban atentos la escena

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nickolai. Marian le respondió sin girarse a verlo

-Por que puedes ser tan cretino como quieras, y dar y darte las excusas que quieras. Pero en cierta forma, Nick, soy tu madre…tu creadora. Y se lo que tu alma esconde mas de lo que tu mismo sabes- el se rió de manera sarcástica

-Gracias, mami, por ser tan buena conmigo-

-Mas te vale le guardes respeto- contesto Demian- O recibirás dos palizas en un día- Nickolai sonrió

-Justo las que me receto el doctor- Demian le gruño, tomo de la cintura a Marian de manera protectora y posesiva llevándola lejos del vampiro y acercándose a los demás, que rodeaban a Isaac

-No debiste aceptarlo, Mar- dijo Morinna mirando enojada a su amiga. Ella ladeo la cabeza

-¿eso harías en mi lugar, Morinna? Tu, que sabes como están las cosas y como se pondrán, que conoces perfectamente las cualidades de el ¿lo despacharías lejos de ti? Claro, haciendo a un lado los rencores y el historial personal que hay entre ustedes-

-Si-contesto, demasiado rápido, Marian enarco una ceja

-Tú y yo sabemos que es mentira. Eres mucho mas inteligente y centrada que yo- Morinna evadió su mirada

-No lo quiero cerca- Marian suspiro

-Eso no tienes que ni mencionarlo. Lo se perfectamente. Espero entonces que tanto tu como el sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerlo- miro a Isaac-En cuanto a ti, amigo, ya sabes lo que opino de las peleas-

-¿Qué te gusta ser réferi?- pregunto con sonrisa sarcástica, haciendo que Marian revolara los ojos

-Isaac, por favor-

-Yo no hago favores, preciosa, lo sabes bien-Marian se cruzo de brazos, viéndose exasperada. Por tiempo infinito solo se miraron, al final el se rió levemente-Tienes una suerte de que mi aprecio por ti alcance niveles exorbitantes- Marian sonrió

-Soy bien conciente de eso, y debes saber que es respondido de igual forma- para sorpresa de todos, llevo su mano a los labios, mordiendo la palma hasta que la sangre fluyo, ante la mirada de todos le tendió la sangre de su palma a Isaac

-Bebe…-

-Estoy bien, ya no sangro y las heridas no tardaran en curarse-

-Haz lo que te digo, vampiro- la voz de Marian era una octava mas baja de lo común, y tenia otro timbre ronco, como si no fuera la propia. Isaac miro interrogativo a Demian, este observaba a su compañera, y después de un tiempo interminable asintió hacia Isaac. Después de un segundo de duda, inclino la cabeza y bebió de la mano.

El gemido de Isaac salio al segundo después de que su lengua probo la primera gota, y antes de darse cuenta, mordía a Marian con mas fuerza, para hacer fluir la sangre; en lugar de separarse, Marian se coloco a su lado y posando su mano libre sobre la espalda de Isaac le insto a seguir bebiendo.

El tiempo se congelo, mientras cada vampiro ahí miraba sorprendido la escena, todos excepto Demian quien poseía una extraña postura, como la de alguien que ha visto eso millones de veces.

-Es suficiente, vampiro- susurro Marian, y para sorpresa de todos. Aun cuando Isaac parecía tan voraz a la hora de beber, en el momento en que Marian lo dijo, se soltó de la herida como si fuera algo que estaba esperando anhelante. En contra de la apariencia, Isaac se relamió los labios de manera glotona y sensual. Mas aun sorprendente, que las heridas, que debían tardar un poco mas en curar, habían desaparecido por completo.

-Debería sentir discriminación-susurro Agatha que estaba en la parte alta de las escaleras, con sus dos amantes a cada lado. Marian la miro sonriente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bien. Cuando yo bebí de ti, me mandaste a volar…literalmente. Y a el le das de beber voluntariamente ¿Cómo crees que me debería de sentir?-

-Avergonzada-Agatha enarco una ceja y Marian se encogió de hombros-Tu no necesitabas la sangre, solo estabas pecando de gula, avaricia y curiosidad. Isaac solo necesitaba curarse, cierto que no era una herida de muerte, pero yo quise darle de mi sangre-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Agatha, bajando las escaleras lentamente

-Por que para mi, la necesitaba. Al único que le he dado mi sangre es a Demian, y el sabe lo poderosa que es. Tú debes de saberlo ya o al menos, tener una idea- de pronto, la vampiresa frunció la boca hasta hacerla una línea delgada, y casi se podía jurar que estaba azorada

-Tu sangre es poderosa…-susurro a modo de excusa

-Demasiado…-contesto en otro susurro Isaac, mientras miraba a Marian como si fuera una joya-Y exquisita…- Marian sonrío

-Vaya, debe ser todo un hecho, que dos vampiros halaguen mi san sangre-

-¿Es por que tu eres Lilith?- pregunto Aduna, dando un paso adelante. Como siempre, siendo la voz científica y practica de la comunidad. Algo, que a Marian le encantaba.

-Tal vez…-

-Marian, si no es problema…me gustaría tener una muestra de tu sangre-

-¿Fines científicos?-

-Por supuesto-Marian sonrío abiertamente-

-Toma la que quieras, pero antes debo alimentarme- miro a Demian y dio un paso hacia el, quien la recibió entre sus brazos

-Llamare para que te traigan algo- dijo Agatha, todos la miraron-¿Qué?-

-Yo nunca tomo otra sangre que no sea la de Demian- Agatha entrecerró los ojos

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que así es, además…-guardo silencio y se mordió los labios

-¿Además, que, con un carajo, mujer?- espeto Alessandro exasperado, Aduna lo reprendió con la mirada, pero este se encogió de hombros-Detesto cuando se pone de misteriosa-

-Bien, lo siento-Marian suspiro-Es solo que…debo beber de el, ahora mas que nunca. No hacerlo pone en peligro la vida del feto-como era de esperar, todos se quedaron callados ante la confesión, atragantados por la información

-Dime que estas de graciosa, muñeca-

-Ni un poco, Alessandro-

-Bien, entonces, haz el maldito favor de explicarte más -

-¿Qué feto?- se oyó la voz de Nickolai pero nadie lo miro, siquiera. Marian suspiro

-Bien, es así. Lo que vi en las visiones que tuve hace un momento. La razón por la que bebo la sangre de Demian, es por que…es cosa de mi propia naturaleza, mi cuerpo necesita su sangre para mantenerse saludable, lo mismo para el feto. De alguna forma, necesita la sangre que su padre le provee, para poder generarse, no tenerla seria como matarlo instantáneamente- Morinna miraba a Nickolai seria

-¿Crees que deberías hablar de esto, delante de el? – todos miraron al vampiro, que, de forma burlona, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, para señalarse a si mismo

-¿Se refieren a mí?-Alessandro bufo

-No, del tarado que esta colocado a tu lado-

-Ah, ya comenzaba a preocuparme-Alessandro suspiro

-Marian por favor, déjame golpearlo, solo déjame golpearlo y…-

-Nadie se pelea bajo mi protección- sentencio y para escalofríos de la propia, Alessandro sonrío de manera perversa, pero no menos sensual

-Bien, lo que tu digas princesa- y con la misma se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, seguido por Aduna, que después de una sonrisa a modo de disculpa se apresuro a detener, cualquier treta que Alessandro estuviera maquilando.

Marian miro a Nickolai

-Quiero pensar, que por que sabes lo que es lo mejor para ti, no me traicionaras- el aludido la observo de manera solemne

-¿Confiaras en su palabra?- acuso Morinna, Marian la miro impaz

-El no me ha dado su palabra- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga, la otra desprecio el comentario con un bufido

-Lo que es peor…- Marian sonrío de manera misteriosa, meneo la cabeza y sin mas, subió las escaleras hablando mientras lo hacia

-Nickolai, será mejor que te prepares, ni siquiera haremos un viaje largo mañana por la mañana-miro por sobre su hombro a Morinna- En tanto a ti, querida ¿no deberías prepararte ya para salir?-

-Se supone que soy yo la misteriosa-Marian rió

-Ops, creo que se me ha contagiado-

Nickolai observo toda la escena, vio desaparecer a Lilith y después como se retiraban Agatha y sus compañeros; quedándose con su antigua mentora e Isaac

-Isaac, lárgate-

-¿Desde cuando tu, tienes la autoridad para hablarme así, querida?-

-Desde que eres un completo idiota- Morinna miro a Isaac-Quiero privacidad, por favor- Isaac la observo y se encogió de hombros

-Por mi, haz lo que quieras-sin mas desapareció; dejando a pupilo y mentor solos. Enfrentándose

-Con todo esto, no he podido decirte lo feliz que estoy de verte- Morinna bufo

-No juegues ese papel conmigo, Nick. Tu y yo sabemos bien la calaña que eres en realidad- el aludido frunció el ceño

-Me ofendes insinuando que no tengo corazón alguno, que se regocije con tu presencia.- Morinna lo observo

-¿Por qué?-susurro, su voz oyéndose herida. Nickolai la observo por tiempo indeterminable, camino hacia ella, importándole poco el brazo en recuperación. Se coloco frente a ella, mientras observaba cada rasgo de la belleza que era su mentora; lentamente subió la mano para acariciar su rostro, no fue sorpresa que Morinna cerrara los ojos y suspirara

-Por que eres el único ser, que alguna vez, mi corazón ha podido apreciar- y sin más, se agacho y tomo los labios de Morinna.

Ella no contesto el beso, pero tampoco se retiro, por primera vez parecía débil y cansada. Nickolai se separo, poco sorprendido de que ella no hubiera reaccionado ante el beso

-Me despreciaste, Nick-susurro ella-Dijiste palabras crueles y me dijiste, que nunca mas me verías, por que ya habías obtenido de mi lo que querías-este le sonrío

-Soy Narcisista por naturaleza, dulce mía. No puedo hacer nada por ello- Morinna dio un paso atrás, con expresión fría

-Cierto, y tonta de mi. Queriendo cambiar el destino. Te vi mil veces, al final de tus días, solo y triste. Quería curar ese camino, y lo único que hice fue condenarme. Aprendo, Nick, siempre lo hago. Quédate solo y triste, has realidad mi visión- se giro y comenzó a andar, pero las palabras de Nickolai la detuvieron

-¿Ya no me amas, cara mia? – la adivina suspiro, y pareció cansada

-Sabes más que nadie, como actuó ante la traición. Tu me traicionaste…me heriste, me utilizaste ¿plenas que aun te ame? –

-Por tu forma de comportarte, pareces amarme más que nunca-

-No, no te confundas ni quieras confundirme- miro hacia el-mi comportamiento se basa, en el rencor no saciado. En una venganza culminada-sonrío misteriosamente-pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tu presencia aquí, haga que mi sed de venganza sea cumplida- y sin mas desapareció, dejando solo al intruso.

Nickolai suspiro, dejando caer los hombros.

Tantos años, y aun la veía hermosa.

Tantos años, y aun anhelaba su perdón. ¿Pero que brujería le había hecho ella? Que le hacia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentirse un total idiota mezquino por su actitud.

A el nunca le había importado nada ni nadie, mas aya de el mismo. Hasta que esos hermosos ojos azules, le mostraron mas que lucha.

Una sonrisa pura, y fue suyo.

Un abrazo tierno y quiso dar el mundo, por ella.

No, el no podía ni quería volver a aquel infame ser débil en el que se convirtió por ella. Su amor fue, y ahora ya no era nada. Más que recuerdos de una época mejor. Y sin embargo, basto con verla para sentirla dentro de el, palpitando. Basto un beso para sentirse sediento en medio del desierto.

Morinna, su Morinna.

Su adivina, su bailarina de fuego. Su…creadora. Creadora en más de mil sentidos.

Nickolai se recargo sobre la pared, importándole poco el dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo. De todos modos, ya se estaba regenerando, pronto parecería que nada le había pasado, y estaba más que acostumbrado a que lo golpearan. Cuando tenías una boca y una personalidad tan acida, era mejor acostumbrarse a los golpes.

-Que lindo es sentirse bienvenido-Susurro divertido

-Se lo que se siente-escucho una voz a su lado, y miro para encontrarse con la mirada castaña del famoso Drain

-Fallen ¿Cómo estas?- sonrió despreocupado; Nickolai miro hacía un costado de Drain y encontró una pequeña duendecillo de cabello rojo como el fuego, y rizado

-¿Una humana, contigo, Drain?-sonrió divertido-No creí que fueras de los tipos que les gusta pedir la comida para llevar-

-Deja la actitud de gilipollas, Nickolai. Yo no soy de los que se cabrean con tu actitud-

-¿Es esa una amenaza?- Drain suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Tómalo como quieras, me da igual-Tomo por el brazo a la chica-Por cierto, Zeth esta por venir, el también viene con nosotros. Me harías un favor si le avisas a los demás-

-Vaya, vaya. Así que la resistencia crece. Que alegría para mi alma- Drain lo miro con gesto aburrido

-Hablas mucho, pero dices poco. En serio que no se por que te dieron el don de la palabra. Es inútil- empezó a caminar lejos del vampiro

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica a su lado, que miraba las heridas del vampiro. Este se perdió un momento en los ojos azules, que le hicieron desear subir en busca de su mentora.

-Si ¿Por qué?- la otra parecía contrariada

-Bueno, a menos que te guste bañarte en salsa de tomate…estas sangrando-Nickolai miro sus ropas, antes impolutas, desarregladas y bañadas en sangre

-oh ¿esto? No es nada, lo que pasa es que soy torpe y me caí por las escaleras, jugando con mis compañeros de casa. Nosotros los vampiros somos tan…juguetones-le sonrío de manera cínica. La mujer lo observo y después miro a su compañero

-Y yo creí que tu eras el único que podía actuar como un completo idiota y ser encantador a la vez-a su pesar, Drain sonrió

-Bien, si. Creo que he contagiado a algunos con mi actitud. Unos cuantos que quieren imitarme-miro hacia Nickolai-¿duele mas de lo que parece, no?- el herido encogió de hombro

-Ya casi termina de curarse-

-No hablaba de las heridas físicas- Drain observo al vampiro durante largo tiempo, transmitiéndole un mensaje; que ni el propio Nickolai fue capaz de descifrar.

Drain se fue y el se quedo solo, otra vez.

Como siempre

-¡No necesito tus sermones!- grito Morinna en algún lugar de la casa, Nick se encontró sonriendo a su pesar, encantado de oír de nuevo la voz de su antigua mentora.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras- contesto una voz masculina que lo hizo tensarse y enojarse. Isaac

-Si no te has dado cuenta, pedazo de imbecil, es justamente lo que…-

-Por favor, deja de gritar. Te he dicho mil veces que…-

-Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no me importa.-Una puerta azotándose, pasos apresurados y una mujer enojada blasfemando pasillo arriba.

Oh, el solo oírla de nuevo, olerla, sentirla cerca. Le daba tanta alegría. Deseaba estar con ella, si. Siempre lo había deseado.

El pudo haberse ido con los rebeldes, pero el simple hecho de que eso provocara la muerte de Morinna…no. El podía odiarla cuanto quisiera, pero jamás desearía verla muerta. Nunca.

Nickolai suspiro, y camino hacia las escaleras, su pierna chillando de dolor, que la única reacción que le ocasiono es que apretara mas los dientes.

Llego hasta la planta de arriba y se dirigió a la izquierda, camino por el pasillo y llego hasta una gran puerta. No se molesto en tocar, espero paciente. Tenía que serlo, por que por los ruidos que se escapaban, parecía que había alguien en plena alimentación. Después de unos momentos, la voz molesta de Demian se escucho

-Pasa…-Nick abrió la puerta y dio un paso adentro del estudio. Demian estaba sentado en un sillón de respaldo grande, con Marian en sus piernas

-¿Qué?- pregunto en cuanto entro. Nick no se ofendió, no se llegaba a su reputación siendo querido

-Drain me dijo que avisara, que Zeth se ha unido a nosotros- Marian sonrió

-Morinna ya me a puesto al tanto, Nick. Puedes estar tranquilo-este asintió, pero se quedo en su lugar, observando a la pareja

-No quiero entrometerme-

-Pues entonces lárgate-Espeto Demian, pero Marian le insto a seguir hablando

-Me causo curiosidad la platica de hace un momento, y yo…quería saber-Marian se levanto de un salto y camino hacia el, con un paso que parecía que mas bien quería dar saltitos alegres mas que caminar. Se coloco delante de el, y sin preámbulo tomo la mano magullada de Nickolai y la coloco sobre su vientre.

Paso un momento, antes de que este jadeara sorprendido

-Imposible…-

-Imposible a los tuyos, para mi no hay imposibles-Marian sonrió y para sorpresa de esta, el se hinco delante de ella y tomo las caderas de Marian, colocando su oído cerca del vientre de ella

-Esta creciendo-

-Y muy rápido, dentro de un par de horas tendré la apariencia de una mujer de 5 meses de embarazo-Nickolai miro hacia su rostro

-Pero eso es peligroso, incluso para ti. Más cuando todos esperan que estés muerta- Marian sonrió

-Mi hija va a nacer, así lo quiera el mundo o no-

-Serra niño- escuchó la voz de Demian tras de ella, Marian le sonrió por sobre su hombro

-¿Una apuesta?-

-Perderás…-

-Bien, yo soy la madre y lo tengo en mi vientre. Así que puedo asegurar que el ser dentro de mi, será niña-

-No te ofendas, cariño, pero tienes la intuición de un pato-

-¿Quieres apostar, si o no?- Demian se encogió

-Vale…le diré a Aduna, ella es la buena para estas cosas-

-Lilith, no puede relajarse- Marian alzo una mano demandando silencio

-Por favor, deja de llamarme Lilith. Cierto es que es mi nombre, pero me gusta mas que me llamen Marian-

-La señora Agatha le llama Lilith- Marian puso los ojos en blanco

-Agatha siempre esta jugando con mi paciencia. E imponiendo su voluntad. Es solo eso-

-No es recomendable, que usted este tranquila, cuando el mundo se le viene encima y usted esta tan desprotegida, con una cría en su vientre-

-Ella no esta desprotegida- contesto Demian con un tono filoso mientras se levanta y se acercaba a Nickolai-Hay en esta casa, mas de uno que daría la vida por ella, o el bebé que crece en ella-

-O la bebé-contradijo Marian, pero no fue escuchada mientras Demian observaba molesto a Nickolai

-¿Insinúas que no soy suficiente para cuidar de mi compañera e hijo? –

-O hija-

-No insinúo eso. Es solo que ¿te das cuenta de lo glorioso que es este evento? Y tu estas aquí, durmiéndote en tus laureles, cuando sabes bien que prácticamente la mitad de los vampiros en el mundo. Están dando caza a tu compañeras ¿te imaginas que será cuando sepan esto?-

-¿Y quien se lo dirá? ¿Tu? – Nickolai apretó los labios y miro a Demian molesto, mas no dijo nada. Después de un momento miro a Marian, transmitiéndole un mensaje que solo ella entendió, y agradeció con un asentimiento. Un minuto después el vampiro se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Qué dulce es la vida, no crees?- susurro Marian mientras colocaba su mano bajo su vientre, que estaba creciendo lenta pero seguro

-Prefiero no contestar eso-Marian se giro y le hizo un mohín

-Echas a perder mi buen humor-

-Algo que adoro hacer-

-Creí que me preferías de buen humor- Demian sonrió y se agacho a besarla, la miro sonriente

-Si, pero cuando estas de mal humor, puedo intentar ponerte de buen humor de una forma muy…placentera.- Se agacho a besarla, y Marian lo recibió gustosa. Aun cuando el caos se encendía a su alrededor, no amaba otra cosa mas que sentir a su compañero cerca de ella.

-Ya les dije, que si yo no voy a poder. Ustedes menos- se oyó la voz de Alessandro mientras entraba, seguido de Adunafael

-¿Es que no hay una forma de deshacerme de ti?- espeto Demian gruñendo a Alessandro, este sonrío y le guiño el ojo

-Se que me amas, copito de nieve, no lo niegues-

-Amaría destriparte-

-Oh detente, me voy a venir de solo oírte- Aduna ignoro el dialogo y se acerco con un pequeño maletín entre sus manos, a Marian

-Vengo por…-

-Comprendo- sin mas palabras ella, descubrió su brazo y Adunafael saco una jeringa especial, de aguja mas resistente y de tubo con cristal reforzado

-¿Qué planeas encontrar, Aduna?- le pregunto Demian que observaba atento, la aludida contesto sin dejar de concentrarse en su trabajo

-Que tan diferente es Marian de mi, o de cualquier vampiro. Las propiedades de su sangre, y bueno…sus ventajas y desventajas. También quisiera una muestra tuya, si no te molesta- Demian se encogió de hombros

-Como sea…-

-Marian dime una cosa-

-¿Si, Adu?-

-¿Sabes si eres tu…capaz de crear a otro?- Marian le sonrío

-¿Tu lo eres?- Aduna agacho la mirada, sintiéndose tonta

-¿Qué beneficios hay, de que otro tome tu sangre?- Marian observo a la vampiresa por largo tiempo. Sopesando las ideas de su amiga

-Si tu quisieras, Aduna, yo te daría mi sangre. Y podría ocurrir en ti el mismo milagro que esta ocurriendo en mi- Aduna se levanto como propulsada, se tambaleo un poco

-Es…es…¿enserio?- Marian asintió lentamente

-Podrías tu tener hijos, Adunafael-

-Nosotros no nos reproducimos-

-Por que sus cuerpos mueren, al ser trasformados. Pero yo estoy viva…en un sentido extraño, aun hay vida suficiente en mí. Poder suficiente como para que la vida se genere en mí. Y si bebes mi sangre…tú también podrías- Aduna dio un paso atrás, para su suerte, Alessandro se coloco tras ella. Sosteniéndola, pues sus piernas ya no contestaban

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- susurro Aduna, Marian la miro seriamente

-Tu querías información, yo te la estoy dando-

-Pero…-

-No te angusties, amiga-sonrío conciliadora-No te estoy obligando a decidirte en este momento, ni siquiera es una oferta. Solo te lo digo, por si te interesa- Bajo la mando de su camisa-Bien, creo que eso es todo por mi. Todavía tienes que sacar una muestra de Demian, y mas cosas para salir esta noche- sin mas salio dejando a los otros tres, estancados en su lugar. Sopesando sus palabras.

Deseando que las cosas no fueran tan endemoniadamente complicadas, con la fuente de su especie.


End file.
